


-From Home-

by NeoCity_court



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Mpreg, Private Investigators, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoCity_court/pseuds/NeoCity_court
Summary: Huang Renjun finds himself away from home, fighting his past and sacrificing his own pain to see the one person he loves unconditionally, happy no matter the cost. He doesn't believe in falling in love after Mark Lee. Mark Lee ruined relationships for him. Mark Lee ruined him. Mark Lee will continue to ruin him.Lee Jeno. The only thing he loves is his job - as the best private investigator. What happens when he is assigned a case to help a tiny frame who likes pastel colors and art?
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee
Comments: 18
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

_**[Prologue - 4 years ago:]** _

_Renjun went to raise his hand that held a paint brush within it to complete the unfinished wall before him but felt a strong pair of arms wrap around his tiny waist ultimately distracting Renjun from completing his work._

_"Babe! I'm not done yet!" Renjun said with a tiny pout on his lips, not turning around to face the older but sulking nonetheless. The other leaned in and hummed against his nape before ghosting his lips along the area leaving soft pecks all over the smaller's skin, Mark shamelessly scenting the younger while going at it. The addicting honey fragrance laced with vanilla immediately calmed the older from all his accumulated stress over the past week._

_"You've been in here for hours babe. It's not healthy for the baby", Mark spoke up after moments in the comfortable silence both of them set in the small space of the four walls of the room._

_I_ _t was hardly awkward between the two. If only Renjun knew about it then..._

_He retracted from his grip on the man and slid his hands downward to caress the tiny baby bump, their little bean reaching 6 months in a few days. He rubbed gently, "Come on. You can always finish up some other time"_

_Renjun let out a huff in defeat, knowing that it was a white lie he was being fed. He would never get to finish the room by himself, they'd have to hire someone. The months coming up were only going to get harder so he knew he had to let it go. Once again, his boyfriend was right. Renjun had been too entranced in mapping out the Disney characters on the wall for the past 3 days that he temporarily forgot he was carrying a human being, their little bean. Of course, the little one was his priority and although he hasn't seen him/her, he already felt protective and always watched his health since he learnt he would be a father._

_Once he starts on art though, it can be possible that he forgets about that fact at times. He hadn't been able to paint in over 4 months so shoot him for trying to stay busy._

_Renjun knew he had no choice but to give in at this point. For measure, he watched as Mark removed the brush from his hand, a groan escaping his lips to which the man let out a chuckle at how childish Renjun was being._

_The smaller finally turned around in Mark's arms and wrapped his arms around the other man's neck. He looked into the dark brown orbs that stared back at him with the same intensity, the same sparkles whenever they held the eye contact. He blushed._

_Renjun looked away politely, "So how was work today?" He didn't know why then but when Mark slightly tensed under his touch, Renjun didn't think it was weird, he assumed the man was exhausted by having to talk and work all day._

_"Fine. But I don't want to speak about work at home. Please?", Mark pleaded with a small sigh. Renjun nodded and rubbed his hands along the man's shoulders to relieve him from his stress. He placed his head against Mark's chest and held him close._

_They stood in silence until Renjun felt the baby kick. He giggled knowing Mark shared the feeling with him._

_Mark laughed as a confirmation and kissed the side of his head while he stroked Renjun's back, "I think our little one is try to say something" Renjun smiled and pulled away, "It's almost time for dinner. Is there anything you want me to make? Kimchi stew? And rice?"_

Mark pecked his lips, "As lovely as that sounds I can't expect you to do that. I'll order in, how does that sound?" 

"Perfect. I am a little tired", Renjun said in response. Mark chuckled, "Okay baby. I'll run a bath for us and then I'll call. Cool?" 

_The smaller man nodded and leaned in for a kiss. Mark sensed his intention_ _and met him halfway, their lips sweetly pressing together. They held the kiss and breathed the moment in. Renjun was in love with tasting the mint flavour on the man's breath and in combination with the watermelon lip balm Mark always wore, he was satisfied and let out a small moan to show it. Renjun raised his hand and cupped the older's cheek within his palm. Mark began to pull away, leaving multiple pecks on the younger's lips each time he moved back and settled on resting his forehead against Renjun's._

_"Love you", Mark whispered into the evening air, the quiet place reserved only for the two of them. Renjun's heart skipped a beat - even after hearing it so many times, it always felt like he was back in high school with the silly feelings going on inside of him._ _He smiled and looked up into the almond eyes that were always filled with warmth, "Love you too"_

_He should've known, love doesn't last forever._

.....

_Renjun hit his third and final trimester. He spent most of the time inside the apartment for most parts of his day since he had been put off from working and studying. Whether he indulged in canvas painting for a few hours to reading a novel or two or watering his tiny succulent plants or when he occupied their tiny couch to watch his favourite K-dramas at the same time every evening - he began to find comfort in these mindless things ignoring the unspoken._

_Being that he yearned for his boyfriend._

_About a month or two ago, Mark became more distant always spending time at work. Renjun was well aware on how hard the music industry could be - that's why he had been patient with Mark's hours at work this far. In all honestly, it provided him with an excuse to ultimately keep himself sane. Mark was hardly at home and was he happy about it? Of course not._

_Renjun also reasoned with himself that since his income was temporarily being decreased, Mark was working longer hours to compensate for the money Renjun wasn't earning but he felt that they were well off enough for Mark to not constantly go in. He knew that he was forcing himself to believe all his theories._

_He let out a breath of exhaustion as he plopped down on the couch after cooking dinner that Mark hardly ate anymore. He glanced down at his feet that were swollen and began to rub at his neck to relieve all the pain and aches that came along with being this heavy. Renjun wasn't complaining, the process was a blessing but he wished his boyfriend would be with him, running a deep bath for him or massaging his back before they both went to bed. Renjun could feel the tears and got up to make his way to their bedroom, giving up on waiting._

_Renjun sat down on the edge of the crisp, cold sheets and ran a hand through his hair. He hated undressing these days. It was a challenge to bend over and just uncomfortable overall. He could barely see past his feet as the bump grew over the past 8 months. He wouldn't trade the experience for anything in the world, it was beautiful and would stay with him for the rest of his life. However, the memory of Mark's absence prodding at his mind would sure leave a stigma over the experience as well._

_He let out a sigh, not understanding what had gone wrong in the span of a few months. Was he being too accommodating resulting in him failing to communicate his honest feelings with Mark or was he bring ridiculous? Surely Mark's hard work will all pay off and then they'll get more time once this period has passed. He couldn't recall them having a huge argument and really has no clue as to why Mark was drifting from him. This was a crucial period for them. He was about to pop any day._

_They barely spoke about anything anymore - Renjun resorted to taking comfort in speaking to the bump whenever he felt suffocated by everything. He was unsure how the other was relieving of his own stress. Was Mark overwhelmed? It was possible._

_The sound of his cellphone blaring cut Renjun's thoughts short. He saw the 4-letter name flash across his screen, accompanied by hearts._

_"Hello?..."_

"Ren?..." _Mark sounded like a zombie, speaking without little or no optimism. The sound of pet names were gone too. Renjun bit down on his lower lip to keep himself from crying._

_"Mark...", he acknowledged nonetheless - the emotion drained from him to fight._

_"Hey I won't be coming home tonight so don't wait up okay?..."_

_Renjun felt a tear slip but never made the fact known._

_"Your dinner's in the fridge...", was all he said._

_"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow morning. I don't know how long I'll be in the studio..."_

_Renjun hummed_ _unenthusiastically, "I see. I have to go..."_

_"Yeah me too..."_

_"Bye..." Renjun ended the call without getting a response and got up from his place on the bed where he sat._

_He trailed along the hallway and walked over to the last door. He pushed on it and stepped inside. As he looked up at the painted character wall, one of the last memories of being the centre of Mark's world before everything changed. Renjun broke down and cried until his voice was no longer able to project any sound._

_..._

_"Push!"_

_Although, he was too out of it to pay attention to anything - he made sure to push. That was the most important thing. The contractions had him screaming in pain and he threw his head back slightly dizzy after spending hours in the delivery room, the feeling of no end consuming his thoughts. His hair was wet and matted to his forehead, his body covered in sweat - with it being summer, it really wasn't doing him any favors._

_"Mr Huang one last push. You can do it!"_

_Renjun clenched his teeth and gripped onto the bars beside him and gave one strong push with all he had left followed by a cry of pain that ripped from his throat._

_His own cry was drowned out by another - one much louder and urgent. One that was foreign but immediately felt like home. He could never forget the sound in his entire life. His vision was blurry - both from the tears and enduring labour and he closed them in relief knowing the worst was over._

_"Congratulations dad! It's a baby boy", the nurse exclaimed._

_Renjun managed to regain consciousness and opened his eyes. He watched as the nurse wrapped the baby up and moved over to place the tiny body in his arms._

_His eyes welled up with tears - of joy this time. Looking down at the baby, his baby - all the pain he felt vanished in an instant. Giving birth was worth the pain, he realized._

_The wailing decreased as if the baby could sense that he was now resting in his father's arms. Renjun held him carefully, the feeling new almost thrilling. He reached down and stroked his thumb over the tiniest hand he has ever seen. He smiled and tried to take everything in - he studied the tiny boy that he was proud to call his._

_"Baby", he whispered not wanting to disturb the peaceful atmosphere. Although in the background, the doctor and nurses were still operating and finishing up to wheel him out, their presence mattered next to none in the moment._

_And although Renjun couldn't see his baby's eyes yet, he simply knew that they would be the most beautiful eyes he would ever look into. He kissed his baby's forehead and smiled, "It's just me and you now baby. Daddy promises to protect you no matter what"_

_"Would you like a Polaroid Mr. Huang?", one of the nurses spoke up and he looked away for a split second before nodding although he kept his eyes trained on the baby. Without even hearing the shutter going off, he smiled - the biggest he had smiled in months._

_2 days later, Renjun remained clad in the hospital gown resting in the private room as the doctors suggested a full recovery before he would be discharged the following day but he knew the real reason why he was being kept. The doctors were polite about it but he knew to interpret the stay as a way for him to recover before he took the baby home to raise alone. They knew without having to say a thing. He didn't mind - he actually needed all the rest he could get._

_He glanced over and smiled as he watched the little one asleep in the crib just a little off to the side of where he was._

_"And in the entertainment news - rapper and singer Mark Lee heads off to America to start his U.S leg of the tour. His presence had been much anticipated in the country. He sure is Korea's pride"_

_Renjun stiffened. Not noticing that the TV had been playing the entire time, each word was crystal clear now and cut through the peaceful silence. He reached for the remote and turned it off._


	2. Chapter 2

_"Detective Lee?"_

Lee Jeno remained unmoved in front of the glass window that occupied the one side of his office, overlooking the city beneath. His eyes flickered over the busy streets of Seoul -watching people bustle around, scurrying off to their destinations like cockroaches found in an unwanted places once they've been spotted. He caught sight of a train passing in the distance and scoffed at how the air was now filled with pollutants, especially from where he stood in the tall building of their firm - Jeno viewed the continuous cycle during the evening rush home as a ruthless process to nature. And he hated it. He also hated how obnoxious car hooters were. 

Chuckling to himself, he was just as toxic as the people around him but that was life wasn't it? He definitely wasn't going to fool himself into thinking that the world could be a better place. He wouldn't delude himself in denying the harsh realities of the world - you'd end up disappointed if you tried to. 

His gaze moved down to the titanium gas lighter now within his grasp. He began toying with the item, flicking it over in his hand. He paused and took in the engraved thorned rose that he constantly traced his thumb over to remind himself that the most beautiful things in life are also the most dangerous. _Oh, didn't he know that all too well._

Choosing to ignore the call, he reached into his pocket and pulled a cigarette out from the pack he always carried around in his jeans pocket. Lit up in an instant, he took his first drag and felt relief passing throughout his body as calm took over. It was better to not dwell too deeply. The best solution was to look for an escape. And he resorted to a reliance on the stick - the only way he knew how to deal day-by-day. He released the smoke from between his lips before deciding to speak. 

"It's late. What is it?", he muttered with a slight turn of his head towards the door. 

"Detective Kim sent me here with a client. He said it's urgent", his assistant Jungwoo cut straight to the chase, Jeno glad it wasn't someone interested in having a casual conversation at this hour. The taller man peeked in cautiously, weary as he cut into the eerie silence that sat heavy around the office space. A sign to the entire department that they were now in the presence of Detective Lee's office. Besides the air conditioning, one would be able to hear a pin drop - that's the kind of atmosphere that surrounded the man. 

"Tell Doyoung my shift ended an hour ago" 

Jeno continued to smoke and shifted his attention over to the dark grey clouds that loomed above Seoul's skyscrapers, rain threatening to fall over the city. He basked in the sight, enjoying the thought of rain approaching soon.

"Detective Lee", Jungwoo tried again, "The client is already outside. I assume it's urgent" He heard footsteps crossing over the mahogany floors before his assistant spoke up, "I'll leave the file here. I compiled all the important information for you Sir"

Jeno let out a sigh, "Thank you Jungwoo. Go home. Please" In his peripheral, he saw the man bowing in greeting before making his exit. 

"Mr Lee. Have a seat please", was his assistant's last words before he sauntered off down the corridor. Jeno was aware that the person he just referred to was the inconsiderate client comfortable in invading his office this late in the evening. 

"What can I do for you?", Jeno quizzed sensing that the man was seated as the chair shuffling came to a stop. 

He turned around and came face-to-face with the man occupying the seat made for his clients that has been directly placed across from his main desk. Jeno took a few seconds to observe the man's state. 

One, Jeno could sense how jittery the man was although he remained seated. Quite restless too, watching how his right knee bobbed up and down at an uncontrollable pace that was beginning to tick Jeno off. He took in how the man fidgeted around with his hands, dwindling the slender fingers in an attempt to find the words as well as the courage to speak up. Jeno smirked, _they definitely weren't going to come out from there_. But Jeno said nothing. The man's face was not shy of showing the exhaustion within it - the dark circles gracing the area under his eyes serving as the detective's proof. The poorly dyed hair or rather failure to retouch up on the colour, the bleached locks that were dry at the tips, sticking out in different directions - a clear indication that this was not something sudden, the man was pondering over his decision for quite some time. Jeno looked in his eyes that were now enlarged - whether from fear or worry, Jeno didn't bother to decipher it. He needed to hear the man out first. 

Furthermore, the man looked frail. Although he had a lean frame, Jeno knew the man had almost little to no diet as his clothes swallowed him up. He was tall in height but not necessarily overpowering. He seemed almost _weak_ if Jeno could word politely. The detective's eyes quickly scanned over the man's bear arms that were spotless, no blood stains which was one good sign _at least_. The building has seen way too many of those cases before for Jeno to even doubt it. 

"Um...", the man spoke up after a solid minute of silence. Jeno blinked forgetting that he posed a question in the first place after the long silence that rested between them.

Whatever the man was battling with by not answering immediately, Jeno doesn't think he's patient enough to wait. His plan was to get home before 8. And it was nearing that time. 

"I'm not quite sure if you know who I-I am", the man responded in a timid voice.

Jeno shrugged, "Not really interested. You could be the Queen of England for all I care"

He noticed that his counterattack surely took the man aback. In his clear disinterest and nonchalance to the other's presence, Jeno knew that the other man was not used to such a reception.

He cleared his throat, "Okay. Well I'm Mark" 

"And I'm Voldemort" Jeno rolled his eyes, "Come on. You're not giving me a lot to work with here" 

The man exhaled before sitting up straight, "Fine. But as a disclaimer I have no involvement in anything so hear me out, okay?" Jeno's silence prodded him to continue, "I'm from a powerful family - the Lee's. The youngest and only son of the man who has established conglomerates in and around Korea, Japan, China and the U.S. In auditing and financing if I stand corrected, I don't really know much about all of that stuff. Father's one of the wealthiest people in Korea so without much, he sent me off to boarding school the day after my 6th birthday. As a way to groom me in taking over once he retires or is no longer around.

Father's main focus had been expanding his empire and I had to go through schooling on my own really. By the time graduation came around I built up a passion to pursue music instead of doing what my family wanted me to. I’ve realised now that the courage to follow my path has now led to my own detriment but at the time, I hated studying numbers and learning about how businesses operated never interested me. That led to me dropping out in my 1st year at University - a business and economics school. I never told dad about it because I was scared but you know, powerful people has all the means and resources so I was removed from the family register as soon as he found out. I am the 2nd born so it wasn't much of a hassle for them to I guess. My older sister works under one of the companies so Dad tossed me to the curb. But-" 

Jeno cut him off by a raise of his hand and reached over to browse through the manila file Jungwoo had put together. He grazed over the documents and nodded, "It matches. _Suh-Lee Legal and Auditing Advisors._ **Father** : Lee Sooyoung. **Mother:** Jessica Lee (nee. Park Jisoo) **Children** : Lee Mina and Lee Minhyung. Minhyung being you" 

Mark nodded, "And that's not all. Father also merged the company about 5 years back. With the Suh's. That way-" 

"He won't get caught. It offers him legal protection", Jeno finished. 

The man nibbled on his bottom lip for a moment before speaking out again, "I'm not too sure about all of the details but I suspect they're running illegitimate businesses on the side. Corrupting the system, using it for their own personal gain. They're bending Korea to their will. I’m scared of what they can do”

Jeno closes the folder and gets up to lean against the edge of his desk, facing away from Mark. He folds his arms over his chest and lets out a hum, "Quite interesting. But there is still something you're _not_ saying. How I see it, you walk away scot-free. Emancipated but you're anxious about?..." 

"I think they might be after someone. Someone that I- that I _knew_ ", Mark says almost in a whisper. As if he was speaking to himself more than the detective before him. 

Jeno shrugs it off, "Still. Why would you care?" 

The detective knows he could have studied everything from the file if he wanted to do but hearing it straight from the source offered him much more to work with. It helped in studying his subjects. Their emotions. Actions. Tone. Habits. They were all important aspects to consider so the detective preferred the story more than what papers told him. Facts were set in stone. Jeno needed circumstance. 

"We had a child that my family never knew about", Mark confesses, "Well I **have** a child"

He watches as the man tugs on his hair in distress. He is no longer facing the detective but rather has his head buried into the ground trying to find salvation in the rug beneath his feet. Jeno could feel the s _hame, the embarrassment, the regret._ Take whichever pick, it radiated off from the man. 

Jeno slightly frowned, "Don't tell me-" 

"It's a boy. They found out" 

Jeno's hands goes to reopen the file. He shuffles through the documents until he finds a stack of photos towards the back of the folder. He retrieves one and takes a look. Acknowledging that Jisung did a brilliant job of capturing once again, his eyes looked over at an unfamiliar man. Jeno couldn't miss the child beside him. The two holding hands while they walked out of what looked like a school ground - the two unknowing of the camera and their fate.

Jeno found himself looking back up at Mark with nothing but disappointment. The detective hardly ever judged people for the sake of it restricting his thought process whenever he worked. Right now however, he was judging Mark. 

"He's the heir", Jeno makes it known by using his words. The other man's silence is enough to confirm that he's on the right track.

He grabbed Mark's hand and stroked over the empty finger before adding, "An illegitimate heir" 

...

Renjun raised the cup of caffe latte to his lips and took a small sip, the hot beverage scathing as it moved down his throat. His eyes travelled outside the café window - that he would purposefully select to indulge in the seemingly interesting lives of others at times. He watched as the snow blanketed over parts of the street's pavements - white icicles resting on the tips of the bare tree branches showing that winter was here to stay. He watched as shoppers moved from one store to the other, rushing to go home while others were hell bent on shopping sprees.

Those that exited department stores wrapped their scarves around their necks in a hurry, hailing cabs to catch the fastest ride home in order to protect themselves from the approaching storm. Renjun noticed how unpleasant the gusts of winds were for the people out in the cold air. His eyes shifted to the bright lights that lit up the stores, providing an artificial warmth just by looking at it.

A wind passed ripping a shiver from his body as a stranger pushed on the door to enter the café. Renjun looked down and focused his hands on wrapping around the cup on the table.

The two pairs of eyes on him made him feel burdensome. He disliked how it made him feel. 

"Daddy? Are you okay?"

Renjun's own source of light sat right in front of him. He looked up at the boy who seemed to worry for his dad but in all seriousness, Renjun was unable to take the boy seriously. A chuckle escaped as he looked at the light pink frosting that rested all around the small boy's mouth from the strawberry cake he devoured in no time. It was so adorable he could cry. He watched as his son began licking at his lips as a way to taste more of the sweet icing and Renjun couldn't help himself from smiling warmly at the sight. He lifted a napkin and wiped gently at the boy's mouth.

Renjun nodded, "I'm okay baby. Just a little cold"

Now, he knew he would be unable to lie to the man seated beside his son but his friend didn't say anything. Renjun was aware he would have been interrogated by now, but both men were conscious of the child in their presence and refrained themselves from having those types of discussions. Instead, he watched as his friend shrugged a pair of gloves out of the coat he wore and slid it across the table with a small smile, "Here. Take this" 

"Thanks Jaemin", he said rubbing his hands together to generate some warmth through to his numb fingertips. Renjun blew warm air on his hands to ensure that the younger knew he was okay. He looked over at the boy, "You ready to go home soon Hyuck?" 

"5 more minutes Daddy. Pleeease", the boy pleaded with a small pout. Jaemin chuckled and shook his head, "You know you're too whipped to say no Jun" And his best friend was right. Whenever Hyuck manipulated him with his suffocating cuteness, his dad knew he was done for. Often, Hyuck reminded him of himself. His mother would often let him how that he did the exact same thing to her when he was about Donghyuck's age. So karma is saying it serves him right. And of course the boy had to inherit _his_ mannerisms over it all. 

Renjun caved, "Okay but no more than that" 

"Okay!", the boy chirped appeased with himself. The two adults watched as the boy busied himself with the coloring book in front of him, using his set of wax crayons to shade in the shapes on the page. 

"So? How have you been finding Seoul?" 

Renjun took another sip of the drink, "Busy. It almost reminds me of Shanghai back home. Cities that are never able to sleep and never able to cure their curiosities"

Jaemin nodded, "You're right about that. Gangnam is a mess too" 

Renjun gasped, "Oh yes! How is everything going?" 

He knew about his friend opening a café in Gangnam about 6 months prior. Jaemin made the decision to relocate back to Seoul after spending a year in Europe at culinary school. Italy, if Renjun wasn't mistaken. The man, however, came back with a passion for coffee instead, making the most out of Milan's café's while he was there and started his own business as soon as he came back. Coffee was overrated and popular in Korea so his friend was doing relatively well.

Renjun was proud of him. Although he found it difficult to admit it sometimes, he was happy that his friend was living his life and doing what he wanted to. He knew how tough Jaemin's life was studying abroad, learning to master foreign cuisine as well as practicing for the tests but his friend made it and Renjun was glad that he returned in one piece. 

"Hectic. But manageable. I might look into someone partnering with me", Jaemin said letting out a breath.

Renjun hummed in agreement, "You really should Jae. Then you don't have to manage everything on your own" 

"I should visit soon" Jaemin smiled, "Please do Jun. Everything will be on the house I promise. Just come and bring our boo bear with you" For extra measure, Jaemin reached over and pinched the boy's chubby cheeks to which Hyuck groaned in nothing short of frustration, "Uncle Jaemin! I'm a big boy now" 

The older tsked, "Big boy? Big boy. You'll be 50 and still be a baby to your Uncle Jaemin" 

Renjun lightly chuckled at the banter between the boy and his Uncle.

Ever since he birthed Hyuck, Jaemin hadn't left his side - the man was always willing to go through the worst along with him. Whenever Renjun needed support or encouragement, his friend was right there to help him along the way. He smiled to himself remembering when Jaemin would invade their small apartment when they still lived out in Busan, staying over to help the young dad with his newborn.

Jaemin had been there when Hyuck took his first steps, a proud moment for the both of them. He remembered when they were plopped down in a starfish position on the floor, lying side by side as they filmed the wobbling baby as he took hasty steps towards them. And it didn't matter if Hyuck fell along the way, Jaemin always picked him back up. He'd never forget how they both cried, happy and sad at the fact that the boy was growing up right in front of their eyes. The man had always loved children so everything with Donghyuck came naturally to him and if he never hadn't known Jaemin, he would've thought that the man fathered children before but it was just the way Jae was. 

At times Renjun wished... Wished that in another universe, Jaemin would've been Hyuck's dad. He knew saying it wasn't fair but he was overwhelmed with how Jaemin took responsibility over Hyuck. In the end, it was the hand _he_ was dealt with and still wouldn't take away the fact away that he was grateful for having Jaemin around the first 2 years.

The day his friend did, everything hit Renjun and he could no longer stand living in the space. The _emptiness_. The _silence_. The things that haunted him for months. So he packed his and Hyuck's things, sold their apartment and left for China where he spent the remaining year and a half with his family and friends. He knew he couldn't always depend on them, he was an adult with a child and besides, Donghyuck had a hard time picking up Mandarin since all he knew was Korean so Renjun made the decision a few months ago to move back but settled on Seoul for change. 

_"Will I finally be able to meet Sungchan?"_ , Renjun asked wiggling his eyebrows. His friend blushed and shrugged lightly, "I don't know. It depends. He works on weekends so I don't know where we’ll find the time" 

Jaemin didn't initially want to tell his friend about his new love interest but unfortunately Renjun caught his profile picture on KakaoTalk, knowing he could no longer escape interrogation.

Renjun had to admit, Sungchan was cute. He had the knowledge that the other was younger than them by a year, but very handsome and chic if he took in the man's posture and the way he dressed on the photos. The two looked good together. Jaemin couldn't have a bite at him for wanting to meet the man who managed to capture his friend's heart. 

"Promise you won't hide him away", Renjun joked and Jaemin smirked 

"If you come to Gangnam you'll be sure to meet him there", Jaemin's attempted to lure the man over to visit him. Renjun took the bait, "Of course I'll come. Wouldn't miss it for anything" 

_If only he knew then, he wouldn't be able to make it to see the man again._

After Renjun took care of their bill, the 3 of them piled into Renjun's car and set off to drive over to Jaemin's apartment first. 

"Did you have fun today buddy?", Jaemin asked from the front seat. 

"Yes Uncle Jaemin but the next time we should go somewhere else", the boy piped up from where he was strapped in his car seat. Jaemin smiled warmly, "Where do you wanna go? I'll take you anywhere" 

"To the beach please Uncle Jae!", Donghyuck exclaimed. Renjun chuckled his eyes remaining on the road, "But we can't baby. It's too cold outside" 

"I know Daddy but maybe when we see the sun again we can go", the boy said intelligently. 

"When did our baby get so big Jun?", his friend grieved faking a cry.

_Our baby._ It didn't offend Renjun when Jaemin said it, his friend had the permission to after everything they've been through together but it didn't mean it wasn't bitter every time he heard it. You know _what should've been..._ _w_ _hat could have been_. But he refrained from dwelling on useless thoughts and put on his best smile, "I know right. I wish he was still the little bean that slept in everyday" 

"Did I sleep a lot daddy?" 

Renjun smiled at him through the rearview mirror, "You did baby. Like the entire day. Now you can't even fall asleep for an hour" 

The boy giggled mischievously, the sound filling the car and Jaemin cooed. 

Before any of them knew it, Renjun parked in front of his friend's apartment complex and cut the engine. 

"So I'll see you next week?", Jaemin said with a hand resting on his friend's shoulder. When Renjun nodded, Jaemin wrapped his arm around the tiny man and hugged the older placing a kiss on his forehead, "Bye Hyung" 

"Bye Jae", Renjun spoke into friend's shoulder - his voice muffled by the clothing. The soft jasmine smell gentle on his sense to smell was comforting and it made Renjun nostalgic, having indulged in the smell for many years. The man hardly carried a different scent so it was almost as if they were back in the 10th grade when they first met. 

His friend hummed and pulled away with a soft smile. He unbuckled himself and climbed over the backseat. Renjun slapped his butt on the way, a minor scolding for walking with his sneakers on the seat to which the man laughed in response. 

"Bye my Hyuckie bear", he said pinching the boy's cheeks. Donghyuck didn't complain knowing the man was leaving so he wouldn't act grumpy. Renjun watched them and smiled. 

All 3 of them unknowing of the black sedan parked off a few buildings down. 

Jaemin said his goodbyes and Renjun drove off.

...

"Come on Duckie! Time to get out", Renjun stroked over Hyuck's wet, curled locks as he stood up from the edge of the bed to grab the towel that was set out on the counter. He wrapped the boy up and carried Hyuck all the way to his bedroom. 

"Daddy?"

The man hummed as he pulled Hyuck's pyjama top over his head and the boy smiled up at him, "Can I lay with you before I go to sleep?" 

Big and innocent eyes stared up at him, Hyuck scared of his dad rejecting the idea and Renjun smiled warmly. He could never say no. The boy still depended on him for assurance. He knows that Donghyuck will always remain his little baby. As much as he moans and groans, he still needs cuddles from his dad and that made Renjun beam with happiness. He nodded, "Of course you can baby. Should I make popcorn and put The Incredibles 2 on when we're in bed?" 

"Yay!", the boy jumped into his arms. Renjun picked him up and kissed the boy’s chubby cheek as he made his way across the hall, flipping the lights off as he moved along to the main bedroom. 

He tucked Hyuck under the heated blanket and piled pillows behind the boy's head propping him up to watch the movie comfortably. 

"I'll be back in a sec" When Hyuck nodded, still very excited to lay next to his dad and watch movies, Renjun made his way downstairs to go and fetch some snacks. 

He moved around in the dark, too lazy to turn on any lights in the kitchen, his footsteps blindly guiding him around. He checked on all the doors if they were locked and pulled the blinds. 

The neighbour's dogs barking cut into the peaceful night and Renjun looked out of the kitchen window at the dark surrounding them. Everything remained quiet except for the wind rattling the leaves against the windows. But that's not what caught the man's attention.

Renjun takes note of the black vehicle that was stationed outside, across the street that has occupied the space for the past few days. It wouldn't have been weird but the fact that he knew it wasn't the Yoon's made him lower his brows in confusion over who it could possibly be. Maybe it was a young couple running away every night, parking in random streets for privacy. Renjun knew that there was a convenience store at the end of the road so perhaps parking was a problem on the corner, he didn't quite know for sure. But he shrugged it off and reached into the cupboard to pull out a bag of chips and sweets for the boy who would definitely appreciate his selection of sweets. 

He turned away and trodded up the staircase without a second thought. 

... 

_**[9:16 pm]** _

"Nakamoto hit me" 

_"I've been tailing them since you sent me the text. It's confirmed Lee. The car is definitely following someone..."_

Jeno got the hunch as soon as he closely examined Jisung's photos the minute Mark left his office at 9 that night.

The detective could easily pick up on the same car that appeared in all of the photos and thoroughly studying over the profile, Jeno was aware that the target owned a Mercedes in white and that alone raised immediate suspicion when the Kia Optima began showing up in every single frame they had. 

_Well they're not being discreet about it._

"Okay. How many do we got?" 

_"Uhh 3. Two in the front, one at the back..."_

"Got it. Don't blow your cover. Keep your eye on them" 

_"I'm parked outside a convenience store. 2 or 3 other people here so I think it's safe..."_

"I don't think they care to be honest", Being followed around in broad daylight? They were ruthless and Jeno knew it. 

_"So what now..."_

"We have to get them to come out and play. They cannot get away because that'll cause more harm than good and they'll know someone's after them"

_"So, we wait then?..."_

"We wait" 

Jeno ends the call and pushes himself out from behind his desk. He walks over to a corner in his office that holds a standing book shelf and scans over the hundreds of books looking for that one familiar title. _**The Catcher in the Rye.** _He tilts the book out at a 45 degree angle and watches as the shelf gives way to the safe behind it. He types in the code and tugs on the door. He has no time to waste so simply reaches for his 2 favourite pistols and attaches silencers onto both guns before cocking them into the back of his jeans. Before he exits, he slings his leather jacket onto his shoulders and heads out into the night. 

...

_Thud. **Thud**. _

The sound is enough to wake Renjun up from his slumber. He rubs at his eyes and slowly begins to sit up. The movie had stopped playing and the screen was black, the room dark. **00:05** he reads unlocking his phone to check for the time. He holds in a breath but ends up hearing nothing. Renjun gets this weird feeling he can't ignore. He hardly ever woke up because he was quite a deep sleeper so he should have slept right through but yet his body woke up to the sound. Renjun throws the blanket off and places his bare feet on the ground. 

_Crack._ He quietly gasps and clutches at his chest, exhaling in relief. A bolt of lightning cuts through the midnight sky followed by the rumbling thunder that comes not even 5 seconds thereafter. Perhaps it was the storm. He was probably being a bit paranoid. The rain came down hard against the window, the big drops falling in staccato with how hard it hit. The wind howled indicating that the storm was pretty bad tonight. 

The next sound, however, has Renjun's blood running cold.

He could simply _feel_ that something wasn't right. His gut telling him to follow his instincts, he lends out an ear now completely frozen where he stood in the middle of the room. He could hear the pattered sound of footsteps on the floors beneath them and he's sure, there’s someone's in their house. Unsure if it was instinct that drove him or adrenaline that took over but he managed to bolt over to the door to push on it - softly - before locking the door and backing away from it cautiously to not give away where they were.

Renjun could now feel his heart pounding in his chest, tingles shooting through his entire body -the feeling now taking over his fingers, his face now breaking out in a cold sweat. He could hear himself breathing, everything around him fading out. _In. Out. Think Renjun._

He looked around the room in a panic for a place where they couldn't be found. _Donghyuck..._ His feet carried him over to the little boy and Renjun made sure to cover his mouth unsure if he would groan or complain, ignorant of the situation at hand. He couldn't give the two of them away now. Renjun shook on the boy's body harsher than he normally would but he had no other choice. Donghyuck's eyes opened, filled with confusion and Renjun held a finger up to his lips. When he was sure the boy wouldn't speak, he brought Hyuck up into a sitting position. He could see the boy was scared and he knew he was too but he couldn't wait any longer, picking Hyuck up and hurrying over to the closet. 

He locked the doors behind them with the knowledge that the intruder could easily kick the door down but Renjun hoped it would buy them some more time to hide. He used his phone's flashlight to navigate their way around the space and he placed the boy on his feet, crouching down in front of him. 

"Baby", Renjun's voice was shaken up. He was surprised at himself for even able to speak at this point but he swallowed down the shaky feeling, "I need you to be quiet. Very very quiet. Daddy loves you okay?" The boy didn't fight back and nodded up at him. Renjun hugged him tightly breathing in the boy's bubblegum scented shampoo before carrying him over to where Renjun had a decent sized shoe box compartment. One that only Hyuck could fit into.

"Lie down", he eased the boy down onto his back and reached up to grab a few t-shirts to cover Hyuck. He shoved the box back in and as soon as he did, the tears began to roll down his face. He ran for cover in a corner where the closet cupboards blocked anyone off from seeing where he was hidden.

He has never experienced an intrusion in his life. He would never wish it upon anyone. It was absolutely terrifying. He's seen it acted out in movies but to go through it was traumatic past belief. He was scared. Not for himself. _But for his son_. He couldn't imagine how Hyuck must've been feeling. If they intended to ransack his home and take the valuables from it, Renjun couldn't care at the moment. He most certainly wasn't going to resist the criminal. He was aware that he wasn't strong enough to fight off whoever it was but if it came to that he would have to. To protect Hyuck. For now, he hoped that the person would pass up on where they were. 

**BANG.**

The sound resonated through the house and Renjun gasped holding his hands over his mouth to keep himself from screaming out. Whether for help or out of fear, he was unable to process that an armed person was inside their house. He bit down on his palm to muffle any sound from escaping. There was no denying that it was a gunshot. The situation frightened Renjun in every sense. 

With a shaky hand, he tried to dial for the police but the reception was unstable in the room. 

_Shit._ He lowered his phone after the 5th failed attempt. He began praying for help.

At that point, he couldn't stop himself from crying. He silently sobbed into his hands. 

Surely someone should have heard something by now right? But he realised that at the rate the storm was going, it was easy for the shot to have not been heard by those around them. Renjun couldn't hear much himself anymore. 

After about 2 minutes of nothing, Renjun poked his head out and got to his feet to walk over to the doors. 

Before he could react, the door busted open. Renjun felt himself being shoved into the opposite side of the wall, a hand covering his mouth. A figure towered over him, his entire body trembling knowing he had been caught. When he looked down at the gun in the man's free hand, he closed his eyes. _This is where it all ended_. He prayed Hyuck wouldn't come out hearing the commotion.

Renjun couldn't begin to care about his tears covering the man's hand - his body drained, the fight leaving now that he knew he was in the hands of the person that intended to harm him. 

"Don't shoot", he pleaded against the man's palm, _"Please"_

"Be quiet. There's someone we haven't found yet", the stranger hissed at him. That shut Renjun right up and he shivered at the thought that he was next. 

"Nakamoto. Have you found him?" 

It didn't take much for him to know that the stranger wasn't talking to him as he didn't recognise the name at all but the man had been communicating with someone. 

Renjun's eyes made contact with the clear device placed in the man's ear. Due to the silence engulfing the room, he heard when the other person responded. 

_"No. He's definitely upstairs"_

Renjun drew in a breath and his eyes grew in size. 

"Close your eyes _princess_ ", the man spoke turning his back on Renjun. 

And Renjun was unsure about what made him listen in that moment but he did. He had a feeling that he knew what was about to happen. Maybe it was because a split second before, he watched as the man's arm went up holding the gun to aim. That was enough to make him look away rather quickly.

He could hear the footsteps outside the bedroom door and it felt like his heart was about to burst out of his chest. Every second passing felt like an hour. If anything happened to the person in front of him, he was as good as dead.

Two gun shots went off, discreet in sound and when he heard a heavy drop to the ground Renjun knew. 

"Nakamoto get upstairs. Bedroom" 

Renjun took a step forward and raised his hand up high enough to touch the man's shoulder. He wasn't sure if he should be thankful for the man or afraid of him seeing that he just pulled the trigger on a man without a second thought but it didn't stop him from asking.

_"W-Who are you?"_

His voice was barely above a whisper but he knew the man heard as he turned his head slightly. 

"Don't bother now. You have to get out of here", is all the man managed to say before they were joined by another presence. 

He could see the face clearly - lengthy blonde hair, sharp eyes and a tall build that stared over at them before he looked down at the body in the entryway of the door. He stepped over the lifeless body and made eye contact with his partner. 

"Are they okay?" 

_They. No, no_. Renjun's body froze in realisation. They knew. 

Before Renjun could think of running to distract them, the man came around and bent down to look at him. 

"Where's the boy?", he asked shooting straight to the point. 

Renjun paled and shook his head. His brain unable to cooperate with his mouth no words coming out. He knew he had to defend his son, he had to fight to the end. 

"You have to tell us where he is. You're not safe here", the man continued. Renjun would have never considered since moving in that his house would've been an _unsafe_ place. Hell, he has never been exposed to any crime in his life - how could this have been happening to him? He had some many unanswered questions but now wasn't the time. His house was almost definitely a crime scene. 

He picked up on the seriousness in the man's tone and had a feeling he couldn't hide away anymore. 

"How can I trust you?" 

He slightly jumped in surprise when the other man responded. 

_"Because if you don't then you're dead"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first chapter out!
> 
> I introduced Jeno into the story much earlier than I expected to, hoping it's not a bother. 
> 
> enjoy =)


	3. Chapter 3

Renjun blankly stared out of the window, his head resting against the head of the car seat, eyes lazily taking in the morning mist that greeted them. His body felt heavy, a sign that his body was exhausted but Renjun had no desire to fall asleep at a time like this. The boy asleep in his arms was enough reason for him to fight against the urge. He furiously blinked whenever he felt his eyelids trying to betray him. 

The ring of a cellphone rid him of whatever sleep he felt before and he now became conscious of the two men in the front. The blonde in the passenger seat chuckled, "It's Kim" 

"Put him on", the other lowly growled. Renjun noticed that the brunette was much more aggressive than the other who was seemed a bit... _friendlier?,_ if it sounded normal. But then again, he had no idea who he was dealing with and knew he couldn't trust anyone for shit right now. 

_"Lee I'm sorry..."_

"You owe me. Do you know what we went through?"

Renjun couldn't match the voice on the phone. They seemed to know what they were on about so Renjun decided to listen in on the conversation. 

_"I know. That's why I referred it to you. You know me - do you think I could have handled that?..."_

"Doyoung don't mess with me" 

He heard the man laughing over the phone, _"Don't be so uptight. The reward is great don't you think?..."_

"I don't want the reward" Renjun was unsure if the man said it because he was aware of his and Hyuck's presence in the car or simply because he was still angered by the whole ordeal and acted stubborn as a result of it but Renjun felt a small amount of gratefulness, the mere thought of what he was hearing making him feel sick. A reward for what? Taking the lives of others?

_"Don't be such a baby. You and Nakamoto can have the rest of the day off..."_

"Thanks Kim. I need it", the man called 'Nakamoto' murmured after much silence on his part. 

_"Okay then I have to get ready for work. I've set everything up for you, if there's anything else you'll need Chenle will put the call through if I'm too busy..."_

"You've got it"

Renjun didn't care to listen anymore. He waited for the phone call to end before he decided to swallow down any fear he might have had. 

"Who are you people?" 

Every second in silence that passed killed him on the inside. Renjun slowly felt like he was falling into a bottomless pit of the unknown and he wasn't sure if anyone would be pulling him out from it. 

"We'll answer your questions when we have arrived safely", the blonde spoke up neither of them looking back at him. 

"Where? Where are we going?", he challenged.

"Can't say yet. It's too much of a risk" 

... 

Renjun felt the gravel beneath his feet as soon as he got out of the car. He held Donghyuck tightly as the dampened air surrounded them, hoping to radiate some of his warmth over to the boy. Now, he was unable to get a look of where they were due to the weather conditions but considering that they travelled in the car for over 3 hours - Renjun knew that they were no longer in Seoul. He wasn't sure he wanted to be there after what had happened. 

"Follow me"

He took small steps behind the blonde that had one hand pulling on the suitcase that Renjun was requested to pack just before they departed. He watched as the man inserted a card into the device on the door and with a code, he pushed on the door. The furnished house they walked into was breathtaking to say the least and Renjun had to refrain from gasping. It looked like a model home if he didn't know any better. He stood awkwardly in the space too scared to touch anything as the other men walked off to close the blinds and lock all the windows.

"There's a bedroom right over there", the blonde pointed to the hallway to the right side of where Renjun stood. He bowed his head in thanks and walked off to lie Hyuck down. After he tucked the boy into bed, he closed the door behind himself and walked over to the area he knew the two men would be. What he did pick up on was a file that now laid atop of the granite counter that hadn't been there before. He assumed his position and took a seat on the stool placed behind the counter. 

"I need to smoke", the one he heard as 'Lee' before said, taking his exit quickly. 

"Forgive him. He's a lot to take in at first", the other said with a small smile. Renjun appreciated the man trying to lighten the mood but he couldn't get himself to feel the same way. 

"I'm Nakamoto Yuta", the man said sensing the other's anxiety, "And the one outside is Detective Lee" 

_Detective?_ Why was he being held captive by detectives? Was he being framed for a crime he didn't commit? The worst thing Renjun had ever done in his life was skip a day in high school that had his mother phoning him all the way out of Shanghai just to scold at him for a solid hour.

Renjun shook his head, "I have no dealings in resisting the law. I haven't done anything wrong"

_Yuta_ chuckled, "We know. Don't worry but it will get confusing from here on so I need to ask for your co-operation before anything" 

He said nothing and nodded in response. He couldn't wrap his head around what was going on so he waited patiently for the next move. 

Yuta went to open up the file and pulled a photo out placing it in front of him. 

"What do you know about this man?" 

Renjun didn't quite understand what he was looking at. He followed the finger that pointed to a face he has never seen before. Other than his dad and uncles, he didn't know any middle-aged men on personal levels other than family. His eyes ran over the face but he came up blank. He drew in a deep breath, "Absolutely nothing" 

"And you're sure about that?", Yuta asked with a raised eyebrow. As soon as Renjun went to nod, the patio door slid open disrupting their conversation. 

"He doesn't know anything", Yuta says to his colleague who simply shrugs.

_"I assumed that much"_

Renjun goes to grab his hair, "Wait wait. What's going on? Should I know about something that I don't?"

"You should have asked Mark Lee about that", the detective stated and Renjun fell silent. He hasn't heard that name around him in years. How did the men know about the connection he had with Mark Lee? He felt like everything he built to keep Hyuck safe was slowly starting to crumble right in front of his eyes. His eyes began to water, "M-Mark Lee? What does Mark Lee have to do with this? He's a celebrity. Why are you mentioning him here?" 

"Denial", the brunette spoke up, "isn't going to play in your favour"

"Lee. Go on easy on him", the other said more like a warning. He felt reclined to like Yuta more than his workmate. He seem more sympathetic in his approach to the situation. 

"Mark Lee is a celebrity right. But what do you know about _before_ that? What do you know about his family?"

_Renjun crawled onto the bed and snuggled into Mark's chest. He felt the man wrap an arm around his waist and Renjun couldn't help but smile. They've only been on a few dates but they_ _were comfortable enough around each other to initiate different type of affection. He looked up at the man to which Mark looked down at him, both of them shyly giggling. Renjun basked in the warmth from Mark's chest under where his head rested, the man's steady heartbeat soothing to his ears._

_"Mark. When you're ready would you like to meet my parents someday? Even if you want to introduce yourself as a friend of mine I-" Not able to get another word out, Mark leaned in and planted a soft kiss on his lips that was enough to make him forget what he was going to say. Mark went deeper, tilting his head to kiss the younger until they had no choice but to catch their breaths._

_Mark pulled away and stroked over his cheek, "You'd want me to meet your parents?"_

_Renjun nodded, "I know that they'll like you and I really want to introduce you"_

_"Then I will. I'll have to learn some Mandarin phrases though", Mark said, a worried expression on his face and Renjun couldn't stop himself from laughing as he found the older adorable. Renjun pecked his lips once before saying, "I'll teach you"_

_"Thanks Junnie"_

_They said nothing after that and lied together in a comfortable silence. Renjun's eyes drifted over to the basketball game that played on the TV, forgetting for that his boyfriend was too from the other side of the world._

_"Tell me about your family. Canada must be far away from here", Renjun said taking a hold of Mark's hand keeping his eyes on their intertwined fingers. He wanted to know and learn all he could about his boyfriend. Canada had to be exciting. The food had to taste different over there. He knew Canadians enjoyed different sports than what he was used to and if he wanted to be with Mark, he had to embrace it all._

_"I don't remember much of Canada. Other than speaking English, I would never have thought I was born there", the man chuckled. He looked down at Renjun, "Remember I said I moved here when I was little?"_

_When Renjun nodded, Mark continued._

_"So I never got to see my parents much. They had to stay behind because of work"_

_"And your noona? Is she here?", Renjun said hopeful. Maybe he could meet her. But when Mark shook his head he knew, "She stayed with them"_

_"Then I'll go to Canada with you. We can take a few weeks of our summer vacation to travel. 2 weeks in Canada and the other 2 in China", Renjun smiled proud for coming up with a solution. Mark didn't react but the man had a tight-lipped smile, "We'll see"_

_And in the 3 years that he had dated Mark, he never once met or saw the man's parents..._

He had been so gullible to Mark's lies and schemes. And Renjun never managed to pick up on these things because he was too busy being in love with the man. Renjun shook his head, "I-I never got to meet them" 

Yuta nodded. He still seemed lost by the sudden mention of his ex, "What does he have to do with this?" 

"He has everything to do with this", the detective said with a hint of sarcasm. 

"So then help me to understand", Renjun said. 

"The men in your house last night" Renjun shivered at the memory but maintained a neutral expression on his face, "Would have without a doubt killed you. The both of you" 

"Do you know who it was? We could report them to the police" 

"No we can't", Yuta said dismissively, "Unfortunately the police is not on our side on this one" 

"Listen. I'll simply cut straight to the chase" Renjun's eyes moved over to the detective. His eyes moved to the lighter in the man's hand and watched as he shoved it into his pocket. 

"Mark Lee approached me last night. Don't know him, never met him" Renjun closed his mouth going to ask how the detective knew the man but he already had his answer. Renjun didn't even realize that he was no longer seated. He took small steps towards the other, "He came to you for what?" 

"That's what I asked. But Mark Lee knows just how to beat around the bush. I eventually got it out of him. From what I know, his father is a founder and partner of conglomerates around the world. Right on top of the food chain and _extremely_ wealthy people. The kind of people that can buy their way out of the law. The kind of people who are merciless, sparing no lives _they_ deem as insignificant. These kind of people allows greed to strive over humanity. Mark alerted me that they might be after you"

Renjun gulped. It was a lot for him to take in. He feels betrayed by Mark Lee for keeping this from him. He had 3 years of their relationship and 4 more after that to tell him about everything but he never did. Mark kept it from him and at what cost? A bullet through his head? Hyuck's life? He was seething inside. He felt like he could wipe Mark off of the face of the earth for putting them through this. But he knew he wouldn't lash out at the detectives in front of him. They did nothing wrong. If anything they saved him. And Hyuck, knowing that it meant death for them too. For that, Renjun spared them the anger that built up inside of his chest. 

"I still don't understand - _why?_ Does his family really hate me that much?" 

Jeno tutted and shook his head, "It's not you they're after" It took Renjun a few seconds to process what the detective was telling him and Renjun thought his knees were going to give out, "H-Hyuck? They're after Hyuck?" 

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to face Yuta. The man looked at him apologetically, "He's the heir to their business. And they won't stop until they find him" 

Renjun watches as dark spots begin to cloud his vision and he feels like the air is stuck in his throat. He doesn't remember much after that but he feels himself collapsing before he can prevent the fall, a call for him is the last thing he recalls before blacking out. 

....

Renjun woke up feeling something wet on his forehead. He reached up and dragged the cloth from his face. He's not sure how long he passed out for but he could tell it was late in the day by how dark the sky was and most of the lights in the house was turned on except for his. 

"Oh my god...Hyuck", he called, "Hyuck!" He jumped out of bed, rushing to make his way to the front room. 

He let out a deep sigh, seeing the small boy perched in front of the TV, Yuta by his side typing away on a notebook placed on the man’s lap. The boy heard his dad's call and looked up, running over to where Renjun stood as soon as his eyes met the man's. The boy couldn't get into his hold quick enough but Renjun caressed over boy's hair, pulling away to leave little kisses all around his little face. He could feel how Hyuck clutched onto the sweater he wore, not wanting to let go.

"Baby...", Renjun felt a single tear rolling down his cheek. He hugged onto the boy, no words exchanged between them. It was just him and Hyuck. Hyuck and him. In their own little world. Having their moment of consolation by simply holding onto each other, afraid that one of them might be separated from the other again. He moved back and held the boy's face in his hands, "Are you okay? Did you sleep well?" 

The boy nodded, "I am Daddy. Don't worry" 

Renjun hugged onto him again, "I'm so sorry Hyuckie. Daddy never wanted to scare you" 

Hyuck just curled into his neck and hid his face in the space, Renjun knowing it was the boy's way of assuring his dad that he was okay. 

"Daddy?" Renjun hummed and the boy looked at him, "The uncles aren't scary right?"

The father smiled, "No baby. They helped us. Like little angels do"

"Okay! I wanna go watch TV now Daddy" Renjun chuckled and set the boy on the ground, watching as he ran off. He was glad that the boy seemed like himself. He made eye contact with Yuta and nudged his head, the man catching on and getting up to walk behind him. 

"Where's your partner?", he asked noticing that the other wasn't around. Yuta smirked, "That's your first question you ask out of everything? He left. To grab takeout for the night and also, he had to go fetch a few things he needed. Not really sure where though" 

"Are you an assassin?", Renjun unapologetically blurted out, the question circulating in his thoughts since the night before but he didn't want to voice it, especially not around the other detective who always seemed to be out for blood. Yuta smiled mischievously and shook his head no, "Nope. Although I'm sure it probably misled you in seeing us like that"

"So what is it that you guys do then?" 

"We're basically a firm filled with private investigators. Take a case like yours for instance. To go off to the police is too much of a danger so that's what we're here for. To fight against crooked organizations twisting justice resulting in many injustices. We help to avoid people getting in situations like that. I started out doing admin really, I wasn't really into the whole detective thing but Lee saw something and took me under his wing for the few years I've been there. I was promoted and ended up becoming Lee's partner. We have a range of cases we handle almost daily. Sometimes we work for the cops. Other times against them... Their best detectives can't touch our abilities at the firm so we're outsourced to do a lot of their work for them. That's the gist of it" 

"And your partner? He's quite mysterious isn't he?", Renjun asked a bit more comfortable in the man's presence now that they spoke a bit more and he could sense the man was lying to him.

Yuta had to oppress laughter, "Well that's one way of putting it. But he's good. Like really fucking good if I'm being honest with you. _This_...what we do runs in his blood. When I first entered the firm, he had only been there for a month or so before but by the end of that year, Lee achieved the honour of being the top detective and immediately got his promotion. That's how crafted he is in doing this type of thing” 

Renjun wouldn't lie, it was pretty impressive. And so his curiosity in the man began to increase. 

"Oh! I have to take this", Yuta says after his phone buzzes. Renjun nods excusing him and watches as the man walks out of the room.

Renjun took in a deep breath. His life was never going to be the same after this. Hyuck's too. The boy couldn't go to school anymore, couldn't attend his friend’s birthday parties or something as simple as going to the beach of his choice. Hell, Renjun wasn't even sure if they could walk outside to get a breath of fresh air. He hated that things turned out this way. He should have stayed in China when his mom begged him not to leave. Or he should have settled on another country other than Korea. He could have avoided all of this. Perhaps not have avoided the situation completely but coming to Seoul was like walking straight into into the lion's den. Except that he's not the prey, Hyuck is. He's merely a disturbance, getting in the way of the Lee's plans more than anything...

Doyoung sat behind his desk when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!", he chirped and smiled when saw who it was, "Jungwoo. What can I do for you?"

"Jen's not in but Mark Lee is here for him. What do I do? Should I send him away?"

The older sighed, "No send him in"

Doyoung closed his email and turned his computer off, loosening the tie around his neck as the day came to an end. He took a sip from his iced coffee and waited on the man. When the knock on the door came, Doyoung watched as the man entered and he gestured for him to take a seat.

"How can I help you?, the criminologist asked sitting up in his chair.

"You never told me if they were safe. You could've called-"

Doyoung scoffed, "I don't owe _you_ anything. You owe _me_ that's for one. Secondly, I've got my top detective breathing down my neck over this" Jeno came storming into his office an hour before and went off on him for giving him the case last minute. 

"I don't think you're fully understanding what happened", Doyoung squinted his eyes at the man before him who looked as guilty as he should be. Doyoung crossed his arms over his chest before he continued, 

"You played around with their lives Mark. If Jeno wasn't in you would have been _screwed_ for sure" 

"I know", the man in front of him muttered, "I just didn't think dad would go this far" 

"You kept a child away from your family. What did you expect? Kisses and happy greetings? That's not how it works Mark since you know how your family would have reacted to the news. Hence, you kept it a secret. You've been playing around with fire for too long and it's only catching up to you now" 

"I made a mistake. What more do you want me to say?" 

Doyoung challenged the man with a slight frown. He rolled his eyes, "That's your problem Mark. You're too self-absorbed. It's not about you. Think of that poor child. Jeno said when they got there, their men were already inside the house" 

The man looked away and ran a hand through his hair, "I'm sorry. I didn't know" 

"I shouldn’t be the one you're saying sorry to. Have you spoken to him yet?" 

"No", Mark muttered flatly, "He wouldn't want to see me anyway" 

"I don't blame him for that. Why are you looking for Jeno in the first place?" 

"I wanted to bring this to him", Mark held up the made out cheque. Doyoung took in the zeros behind the first digit and sighed, "He doesn't want it so keep it" 

Mark seemed baffled, "Why?" 

Doyoung shrugged confused himself, "I don't know why" 

He watched as Mark got up from his seat, "I have to go. I have a schedule" 

"Mark. Don't shoot yourself in the foot. Only you can make this right" The man never looked back and continued out the door. Doyoung exhaled and shook his head, _he could never understand kids these days..._

_"Doy?..."_

Doyoung relaxed at the sound of the voice and looked up, "Come in babe" 

"Was I disturbing? A client just passed me on the way out" 

Doyoung got out of his seat and made his way over to his husband. Jaehyun wrapped his arms around the man's small waist, pulling him in closer. 

"I missed you today", he mumbled against the man's lips. Doyoung hit his arm playfully, "You say that everyday" 

The man looked at him accusingly, "What? I can't say that anymore? I don't want you to think that chivalry doesn't exist baby" 

"Just shut up and kiss me fool", Doyoung said before Jaehyun chuckled pulling him in. 

Renjun was seated on the couch next to Hyuck as they ate quietly. He plated Hyuck's nuggets and chips that the detective was kind enough to order for the boy while they ate hamburgers. Renjun usually refrained from greasy foods but he didn't know why it tasted so good eating it now. His eyes travelled over to where the two adults sat by the counter having their little personal conversations in hushed voices. Renjun knew better than to disturb them so he forced himself to focus on the TV program, not really paying attention to it's content. 

Another 15 minutes passed by before Renjun, got up carrying his and Hyuck's plate over to the kitchen. Noticing that the dishes has piled up over the day, Renjun couldn't stand seeing a mess so he made the decision to clean the sink.

He began running the glasses under the tap before he heard a, "What are you doing?" 

"The dishes", Renjun stated with his back turned to the detective. He heard a small sigh. 

"Renjun you don't have to. I'll do them for you", Yuta suggested. He swear he heard the other man scoff but chose to ignore him, "I appreciate it Yuta but I feel like I'm going to go insane because I'm bored. Just let me do them" 

The man raised his hands defensively and backed away. Renjun felt sorry and offered him a small smile, "Do forgive me" 

"S'okay. Maybe when I run to the store tomorrow I can get you something to occupy your time with? You can tell me some of things you like doing and I'll see what I can do" 

Renjun gaped, "Really. You would do that for me?"

"Yeah. So tell me", Yuta quizzed abandoning his friend by the counter and leaning against the side of the sink now interested in the younger. 

"There's one thing I love doing. _Art_ ", Renjun said proudly.

He heard mumbling that made him turn on his heels, "What was that detective?" He's had enough of the under breath comments. 

"Nothing", he muttered, "It's just that it really fits you _princess_ " 

Renjun was really starting to dislike the way the man spoke the word to him. It didn't come off as a term of endearment - not that he expected it to be but it felt like the other was mocking him every time he said him. 

"I'm not a princess", he said with a frown.

_"There's something I need you to find out for me"_

_A photo was placed on the desk and the man leaned over the table, "I need you to find out why Lee has been going to this building. I also need a follow up on why the kid survived. And who took him"_

_"Yes sir"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a shorter chapter. 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos! If you’d like...


	4. Chapter 4

_A soft knock broke Renjun’s gaze away from the day-old baby in his arms to look over at the door. He watched his best friend crept into the room taking cautious steps not wanting to wake the baby up from his afternoon nap. Jaemin stalked off to the bathroom to disinfect his hands. Renjun jusy glad to be seeing a familiar face after spending the night alone in the hospital room.  
_

_Renjun video called his parents early that morning but the comfort when someone visited was warming and much more meaningful._

_It all still felt surreal to Renjun. He couldn’t believe he had actually endured child labour. He couldn’t believe that he had given birth to a healthy baby boy that now rested in his arms. The one he was made to care for. The one he was meant to love unconditionally. The one he promised never to neglect.  
  
_

_“He’s too cute Jun!”, Jaemin whispered the excitement evident on his friend's face. He watched as the younger placed the gift bags on the counter beside where he lied.  
  
_

_Renjun had a soft smile on his face, “Do you want to hold him?”  
  
  
_

_“Can I?” He could tell his friend was nervous at the thought but the man was too over the moon to say no.  
  
_

_Renjun shifted himself to sit up in which he motioned for Jaemin to come closer. The man brought a chair over to the head of the bed and sat down quietly. Renjun handed the baby over to Jaemin and could tell the man was becoming a tad bit emotional looking down at the tiny baby now in his hold.  
  
_

_“He’s so beautiful Jun and looks just like his daddy too”, Jaemin said with a warm smile.  
  
_

_“Have you decided on a name for him?”  
  
_

_Renjun nodded, “Donghyuck”_

_“It suits him. He’ll be my little Hyuckie from now on”, Jaemin said with a sense of pride.  
  
_

_Donghyuck began opening and closing his little fists to which his friend softly cooed. A baby was enough to give anyone baby fever. And he was sure Jaemin was going through it.  
  
_

_“We have to get his hand and foot prints Jun. To show him one day when he’s 50”_

_“Jae he isn’t even on his second day yet. Let him live”, Renjun joked glad to be relieved of the baby for a few minutes. He pushed himself back against the pillows and briefly closed his eyes, “I’m so tired...”_

_Jaemin hummed, “I can’t even begin to imagine. He must be keeping you up a lot”  
_

_Renjun hissed at the slight pain in his abdomen and shifted around until he could feel it beginning to subside.  
_

_”Jun? Are you okay? Should I call someone?”, he could hear the obvious panic in his friend's voice.  
_

_He shook his head, “No it often occurs. The nurse said it’s not a worry unless it becomes unbearable but it hasn’t gotten to that point so I’m okay”_

_"Renjun...has he-" When the elder shook his head, it was enough for Jaemin to not go further. Jaemin didn't want to breach the subject and definitely not at a time like this but he felt pained seeing his best friend going through this all on his own. It must have taken a lot for Renjun to stay, his friend often encouraging him to go back home to have the support of his family around them but Renjun refused. He said he was doing it for Donghyuck._

_"I've learnt to not expect anything from anyone"_

_Jaemin looked at his friend and glanced down at the baby, vowing to himself the protect the two. He owed at least that much to them._

Renjun stirred at his warm cup of tea thinking of his friend and how much he wished to be in Jaemin's presence right now. For all the times they spent cuddled up on the couch to watch 2000s romantic movies, the two of them cringing out loud at the cliché scenes but they always ended up laughing and it made everything worth it. He yearned for the relaxed atmosphere that surrounded the two of them the most. He missed seeing Jaemin's charismatic smile and the way he was able to cheer Renjun up whenever the man was having an off day.

_"Morning"_ He looked up and saw Yuta trudging into the kitchen - still half-asleep with his blonde hair awfully unruly on top of his head. Renjun bowed his head in greeting, "Morning. I made pancakes if you're hungry" 

As soon as he woke up, he knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep and walked straight over to the fridge where he dug around to find basic ingredients to make pancake batter that would be enough for all of them. He knew Hyuck would enjoy the treat. The boy loved having sweet things even though Renjun tried to not let the boy indulge in all the bad foods, he allowed Hyuck to be spoilt at times. And he couldn’t really say no after everything the boy went through.

"I wouldn't say no, thanks", Yuta said with his back hunched over the counter as he piled on a few before dowsing them in the syrup. _The appetite of a man,_ Renjun thought to himself appreciating that the food was not going to waste. Yuta poured himself a cup of coffee and walked over to the round table when the smaller was seated, "Do you mind?" 

"No. Have a seat" 

He watched as the man dug right in, Renjun's eyes trailing over his face. He couldn't deny that the man had beauty, an exotic beauty if you looked at the sharp features of his face. The man was undoubtably handsome and tall, Renjun wondering if he had someone special in his life. Men this good-looking hardly remained single. A man like Yuta would have surely had the attention of other people so it was highly unlikely that he hasn't been approached before. 

"Is Hyuck still asleep?" Renjun blinked quickly shifting his gaze to the cup and nodded, "Yes. He fell asleep a little bit later than usual last night" 

"He's a good kid", Yuta raised his cup and took a sip making eye contact with Renjun. He bowed his head, “It’s quite unfortunate how things are turning out isn't it? Hyuck doesn’t deserve it" 

Yuta never said anything in response and Renjun was grateful for that. He didn't need to hear more lies of how it was okay or how everything was going to work out for them. This wasn't as simple as a high school break-up. It was his child's life at risk. 

"Yuta...", he looked at the man with a careful expression, "What would you say if I asked about meeting someone...” 

"Well, I would strongly suggest not doing it. I think it's a little too soon. There's no question that there'll be eyes on the street looking out for you so it would be a rookie move to make", Yuta said in all seriousness. He chuckled right after, "I don't think Lee would allow it anyway" 

Renjun groaned, a headache approaching just thinking about the man. 

"It's for your safety. And your son's so think about it in that way" 

"Is there anyway I could get a message out to the person?" 

Yuta hummed, "Can I think on it and let you know?" Renjun nodded happy that the man would even consider it in the first place. He took a long shot by asking but he's learnt by now that Yuta was mostly kind and accommodating. He almost reminded him of Jaemin in some ways. Except for their occupations of course, they were similar in character and nature. 

_"Slept well Lee?"_ , he saw Yuta smirking at the man behind him. 

"Coffee" was all the man replied with. Even in dress, the detective still managed to wear a black silk pyjama set, quite committed to his concept of whatever ‘bad boy’ look he was going for. _Maybe it was a detective thing,_ he thought as he noticed Yuta also wearing dark grey clothing. Renjun felt underdressed in front of the two, his eyes raking over the bright yellow jumper he had on. He felt self-conscious as he took in the sweater paws and cute characters adorning the sleeves of the top. He loved his sweaters but under the eyes of the other two, he suddenly felt like a child.

Renjun knew he was small and tiny in build so he wondered how he must have looked right now. Maybe this was why the detective called him princess whenever he saw it fit. 

He watched as the man plopped down on the bar stool by the counter and spread the rolled up newspaper open in front of him. He noticed something different about the man. A black frame sat perched on the bridge of his nose making the detective look less... _heartless?_ He almost fitted the look of a college student, almost. But Renjun thought it suited him nonetheless and wished he would see the man wearing it around more often. 

"I'll pop in by Kim today", Yuta broke Renjun's stare on the man. His colleague hummed, "I don't think he's too happy with me so go ahead” 

"Is he ever Lee? Be honest with yourself", the other man said with a small laugh. 

"He's satisfied by the yearly bonus he gets. _That much I know_ " 

Yuta scoffed and Renjun took the opportunity to ask, "Is he your boss?" 

"Mhm", Yuta said with a nod, "He actually assigned your case to Lee over here" 

"Then thank him for me please", Renjun said with a soft look in his eyes. Yuta nodded and finally stood up washing his plate and smiling before making his way upstairs. 

...

After Yuta left to do his rounds for the day, Renjun felt a bit lonely. Due to the reason that the other often kept him company and wasn't shy of having a conversation but as he found out by Yuta, the two detectives would be alternating between days to tend to other responsibilities outside of the case and to get things like groceries. Renjun wished he could take a walk at the very least but knew they were in a secluded area so he wouldn't risk being on his own.

Donghyuck was seated on the rug paging through one of the reading books his dad had grabbed from the house for him. He would need more educational supplies for the boy seeing that he could no longer go to school. 

Renjun gasped in realisation, "Detective Lee" 

The man who was always in the vicinity wherever they tended to be, raised his head slowly from the papers he was scanning through in front of him. The man simply looked up with no response but Renjun knew he was listening.

"What’s going to happen with my art school?", Renjun was concerned that his two days of absence would be confusing as he never missed a single lesson since he opened the small institute.

"Nakamoto went to put the place up for sale. We'll hire a service to empty everything out and contact your owner about revoking the monthly rent instalments", the detective said without trying to soften the blow. Renjun nodded in understanding but couldn't help feeling bad about everything, _what were his students to do now?_ He hoped they found some other way to continue their passion. 

"You'll also have to hand over any information to us. Your bank details, tax number, social security numbers - we'll have to freeze your accounts or transfer your money over to a new account so that there's no way to trace them back to you. Doyoung will make sure a new identity card is processed through for you. And we'll have to deal with the boy's school. Your house will be going up for sale and we have found a buyer for your car. You can no longer possess a cellphone or any device that can be tracked. We can't afford to give up your location. All of _this_ would have been in vain if that happens" 

Renjun's heart sank to the pit of his stomach at the thought that he will never be able to lead a normal life. Not anytime soon no. He suspected that but to hear it from the detective made him feel sad. He guessed he still clung onto the small amount of hope that they would get out of this soon but it seemed to no avail. Everything he owned and made for himself was no longer. He and Hyuck were no longer meant to exist here. 

Renjun's hands trembled without him knowing, _"A-And my family?"_

"We have one of our men posted there. He works under the division in China and if it's confirmed that they are in any kind of danger, there’ll be backup. I'm sure it wouldn't take long before they go there. They're probably thinking of the first place you would flee to" 

"My parents have no knowledge about any of this" 

"Lee's men will assume that they do if your parents decide to run and that will only make matters worse" Renjun nodded because he knew there was nothing else they could do. He would have to trust what the man was saying and have faith that the detectives will pull through. 

  
  
  
  


Doyoung held the phone against his ear, _”Who?...”  
  
_

He listens as the informant repeats himself, Doyoung not believing the name he was hearing. He gulped and nodded, “Got it. Thank you” 

He ended the call and pushed on a button meant for his assistant to attend to him.   
  


“Chenle. I’ll be heading out for the afternoon. Reschedule all of my appointments and make time for them tomorrow”, he slipped his arms into his coat as he spoke. He slung his satchel over his shoulder and pulled his scarf around his neck.   
  


The younger stood in the doorway and nodded, “Understood Mr. Kim. Should I let Mr Jeong know you won’t be in or?-”

Doyoung let out a small sigh, “No it’s okay. I’ll call him. Thank you Chenle” 

“No problem”, the man said tapping on the door before walking away.   
  


Doyoung took his leave and sped off, his eyes glancing over to the special folder he picked out, heading over to his destination.   
  


Renjun could almost trip over his feet as Yuta held out the bag of art supplies for him to take.   
  


“Thank you so much”, he said hugging the bag to his chest. Yuta chuckled and looked down at the various size canvas’ in his arms, “Can I leave these in your room somewhere?”   
  


“Please” 

He led the way to his bedroom as Yuta trailed behind him.   
  


“You can put them over there”, Renjun pointed to the spot beneath the window as soon as they stepped into the room. He set the bag down excited to go through the contents later. 

“How much did it cost? I want to pay you back” 

Yuta’s eyes widened in surprise, “No! It’s all covered for. I used the company card so it’s not my money anyway”

”What do you mean? The company paid for this?”, Renjun asked confused by what the older was saying. The man nodded, “Doyoung insisted. It’s not like you can use your credit cards in any case so Doyoung gave us this baby” He twirled the black card around.

Renjun gulped, “I didn’t expect you guys to be this considerate about everything. I don’t know what to say at this point” 

“We’ve never dealt with a case where the target involved was a 4-year-old - it’s quite peculiar for us. We just want you two to be safe at the end of the day”, Yuta said and took a step closer to where Renjun stood.  
  
  


“Thank you”, Renjun said humbled as he looked down to the ground unable to express his gratitude for the men who were kind enough to help despite not knowing him and Hyuck.

He bowed and heard Yuta chuckling at the action.   
  


Renjun raised an eyebrow, “What’s so funny?” The man’s laughter simmered down and his eyes took in Renjun’s, “Nothing. It’s just that you’re cute” 

“What do you mean that I’m-” 

Nothing could have prepared Renjun for what happened next. He hadn’t even realised how close the man had gotten to him. He failed to notice the man’s eyes staring into his and the light hand on his waist. And Renjun was definitely taken aback when he felt the other’s lips on his.   
  


He watched, in shock, as Yuta’s eyes fluttered closed before he left a soft peck on the smaller’s lips, pulling away almost immediately.   
  


“Y-Yuta...” His voice came out breathless, Renjun unable to speak louder than the whisper that left his mouth.   
  
  


_What just happened?  
  
_

He was unable to process what had just occurred.   
  
  
_What did it mean? What was it saying about the other man’s thoughts?_ Renjun was scared of all the answers and couldn’t stop replaying the kiss over in his head.   
  


It wasn’t romantic or sexual. It was simply an innocent kiss. A peck, that’s all it was but it crossed a boundary that their normal relationship wouldn’t allow with each other. Renjun’s thoughts were fuzzled and all he could do was stare back at the man.   
  


He watched as Yuta came to the realization of what he had just done but before they could say anything, they heard the clearing of a throat that didn’t belong to either of them.   
  
  


Yuta turned around to look at Jeno who now stood in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest and knew he screwed up big time. His partner was going to reprimand him for being unprofessional.   
  
  


Renjun felt flustered, aware of the fact that the door had remained open the entire time and it was obvious the detective witnessed his partner’s lips on the smaller’s. He looked away out of embarrassment but the other spoke up.   
  
  


“Doyoung said he’ll be over in 30 but since you’re occupied” 

“Shut up”, Yuta growled and walked over to the man pushing him out the door.   
  


Yuta paused and bit down on his lip before softly saying, “I’m sorry”

And with that he left without another word, Renjun flabbergasted by the ordeal. 

...

The following 30 minutes was spent in an awkward silence shared between the adults. Donghyuck, unknowing had his eyes on the animation playing on TV.   
  


Renjun sat on the couch, afraid to make eye contact with any of the men. He mindlessly picked at the cotton of his jeans to distract him from the tense atmosphere. Yuta didn’t utter a word since. Detective Lee stood outside, excusing himself to smoke but the man never came back inside.   
  
  
  


Not until the door was pushed open, Renjun’s eyes meeting with a stranger followed by the detective.   
  


The unfamiliar man was clad in all black, his hair sleeked back revealing an intimidating face. And he knew he was looking at Detective Kim. Renjun got up to welcome him.   
  
  


“Call me Doyoung. I’m glad to see you alive and well”, he said with a ghost of a smile on his lips. Renjun bowed and took on the hand held out to him, shaking it firmly.   
  
  
  


“Thank you for everything Sir” 

Doyoung smiled, acknowledging him with a small nod.   
  
  


“Nakamoto. You holding up?” Doyoung made his way over to the man and patted his shoulder in greeting. Yuta scratched the back of his head and glanced over at his partner for a second before answering, “Yeah I guess” 

“Good. Jeno I have to speak to all three of you” _Jeno?_ That was the detectives name? Why hadn’t Renjun heard it before? Maybe because all Yuta called him on was ‘Lee’? That was probably why. The man’s name was surely unique but suited him oddly.  
  


“Should I send Donghyuck upstairs?”, he heard himself speak up. Both men turned to look at him and he decided to focus on their boss instead. The man nodded, “If you wouldn’t mind” 

After he managed to coax Hyuck into his bedroom where there was a TV too, he pulled on the door and headed back down.   
  


He drew in a deep breath, not liking the two pairs of eyes watching over his every move. He wanted to shout at them but he knew it would indecent in front of the their that he only met for all of 5 minutes ago.

Luckily, they were hunched around the man who was briefing them on something. 

“Renjun please have a seat” Before he could say that all were occupied, he watched as Yuta got up from his and stood in the space between his colleagues. Renjun didn’t question it as he slid into the space and didn’t care to know why the other detective had a hint of a glare on his face. 

“So I had an informant call me this morning about this case”, Doyoung started off and removed a photo from the folder, “Johnny Suh. He’s your man. There’s no doubt however that Lee is orchestrating this but Johnny is doing the dirty work” 

“Mark never mentioned the Suh’s had a son”, Jeno muttered, Renjun bitter at hearing the name.   
  
  
  
“Mark’s an idiot most of the time”, Doyoung rolled his eyes and continued, “But it’s all to Suh’s gain of course. Once Mark got removed from his family’s register, he lost all rights to inherit the business and by default the first born grandson possesses all the assets of Lee Sooyoung as stated in his will. Even if the boy is a minor, the day he turns 18 he is allowed to walk into the business as an heir to the throne” 

“And Suh is after the kid for that reason?”, Jeno asks already knowing the answer.   
  
  


Doyoung nods, “Yes. And without a grandson in the picture, Johnny can acquire the companies and all the wealth that comes along with it. We basically have a motive” 

  
  


“Can’t we have Donghyuck sign his rights away?”   
  
  


Renjun sees the sad smile of the detective after his question and feels his heart racing. 

“It’s like the royal bloodline. The situation cannot be manipulated, your son is an heir. It’s been stipulated in the will since Lee started his company years ago. Of course, he didn’t plan for Mark to disobey the plan he had set out for him but it happened and this is the consequence” 

“And because Lee has majority of the power and stocks in the company, his family falls first in line. The Suh’s joined as a subsidiary, more like the side project in order to protect Lee but Johnny can claim the rights if there’s no male heir to hinder that”, Doyoung said knowingly.   
  
  


Renjun felt sick to hear that they’d take the life over an innocent child who never asked to be in this position. He felt furious and sad for Hyuck, the boy didn’t even know what was going on around him.   
  
  


“And Mark Lee knew all of this?”, Jeno spat into the silence that they fell into for a few seconds.   
  
  


“He did but only to an extent. He definitely wasn’t expecting his father to put a hit out on his son. It’s quite bizarre actually but that’s the reality of the situation. And Lee is holding a grudge over Mark because firstly he betrayed the company by becoming an idol and because he not only impregnated Renjun before marriage but he never told them about the situation” Doyoung looked over at him apologetically, “I wish things were different for you” 

Renjun shook his head, “What gave it away? I mean after 4 years...” 

“I cannot say. But Mark Lee definitely didn’t say anything. That was his twisted way of protecting the boy”, Doyoung replied before pursing his lips.   
  
  


“So what’s the plan here Kim” 

“For now...hiding is the best thing for both of them. I’m trying to work on getting them out some way but I don’t want to rush passports. I’m afraid the situation is too sensitive and Lee has eyes everywhere so we’ll have to be very careful” 

“Detective Kim. Is there any way for Mark to fix this? Can’t he reverse being removed from his family’s register?”, Renjun asked. 

“I don’t know. That’s something he has to take up with his father but they’ve been estranged for years so-”

”Then I want to see him”, Renjun stated. He knew he was being rash but he couldn’t grasp what Mark was thinking behind all of this. Mark _knew_ Hyuck was their only son, he should’ve known to take responsibility over his fate. But his choice to indulge in his own self-interests has now put them all in danger.   
  


“I’m afraid you can’t do that. Suh has him followed. A security guard on the lowest floor alerted me that a car has been pulling up and driving off whenever Mark has stopped by so there’s no doubt he’s being watched. Although the reason’s not known to them it’s already enough to attract suspicion”, Doyoung said and Renjun knew the decision was final.   
  


“Nakamoto...has the cat caught your tongue?” Renjun tensed up at the mention of the man and looked over at him. Yuta was awfully quiet and hasn’t spoken yet. Doyoung found it amusing because he was unknowing of the reason behind it.   
  
  


“N-No you know I think more than I tend to speak so”, Yuta stammered a bit - it not being too noticeable or out of character, Renjun hoped the other would take the bait. When Doyoung agreed, he relaxed and allowed time to take it’s course.   
  
  


By the time Doyoung said his final greetings, Yuta stepped out with him and vowed to return in the night.   
  


Renjun didn’t say anything because he too could do with some time to think.   
  
  


But he was starting to dislike the fact that the other man would be in his presence and he definitely was the bigger pill to swallow.   
  


“Hyuckie are you hungry?” Renjun bent down next to the bed his son was rested on. The boy perked up at the question, “I am daddy” Renjun ran a hand through the boy’s curls, “Okay then what would you like baby?” 

“Pizza!”, Hyuck said clapping his hands together. Renjun smiled, “I’ll ask the uncle if he can get it for you okay?”

“Okay daddy” Renjun leaned forward and pressed a small kiss on the boy’s forehead.

  
  


As Renjun left the bedroom to go and look for the detective downstairs where he was mainly posted, he observed that the room the man slept in was slightly pushed open and he halted at the thought that maybe he was inside.   
  


Renjun raised his hand to knock, “Detective Lee?”   
  


In getting no response, Renjun knew that it didn’t mean the man _wasn’t_ inside. He was used to the man by now and knew better than that.   
  
  


He couldn’t help himself from slightly pushing on the door.   
  
  


Renjun was right as he met with the man’s back.   
  
  


Before he could make his presence known, the detective won in speaking up first.   
  


“What do you want?”, a cold response greeting him. His back was turned to Renjun but he knew where the man stood.   
  


It was enough to make Renjun want to run for the hills. Thankfully he didn’t. And simply gulped the nerves down, “Um...Hyuck feels up for pizza. Is it okay if you order in? I-If it’s not a bother of course” 

He heard Jeno snort and watched as the man turned around with disbelief on his face.   
  


“ _Is this how you do it?_ I can understand that Nakamoto falls for your tricks but I won’t so lose the whole innocent act” 

Renjun was surprised by the response but offended by what the other was insinuating.   
  
  


“I’m sorry, _tricks_? What is that supposed to mean?” 

“Or whatever it is that you call it. Yuta may be your lap dog but I’m not”, the man’s words were blunt.   
  


Renjun cocked his eyebrow, “I asked for my son. Why are you going on about me?”   
  


And to that, all he received was silence.   
  


“If you hate it that much then ask Yuta to do it. I’m sure he won’t complain” 

With every step the man took towards him, he took one step back. When his back finally hit the wall he knew he was cornered and looked up at the man. With one hand on the wall behind him, the detective leaned in, his warm breath now fanning over the smaller’s face.   
  


_“Yuta?_ Are you his boyfriend now?”

The slight smirk on the man’s face was enough to annoy Renjun. He decided to play the field a little.   
  


“ _And if he was?_ What would it be to you”, he spat unable to stop himself.  
  
  


“Well I would appreciate if you wouldn’t seduce my partner anymore” 

Renjun shook his head, “Seduce? Now that’s where you’re wrong _detective_. **He** came onto me” 

“Don’t lie”, the detective replied carrying a sour expression on his face. Renjun smirked knowing he now had the upper hand. He pushed the man back with a hand on his chest, “Now why would I?”   
  
  


“Is flattery that easy”, the man mumbled while retreating. Renjun could sense something in his words and the way he was acting but didn’t bother to dwell on it.   
  


“So...will you phone Yuta?”, Renjun asked crossing his arms over his chest.   
  


That night, when Jeno brought the pizza Renjun was confused for the second time that day.  
  


_Did he just manage to break through the cold exterior of the man who seemed to hate on the world?_


	5. Chapter 5

_“We need to talk”_

Renjun had been dreading the conversation since Yuta kissed him the previous day and in an attempt to avoid seeing both men, Renjun decided to stay in his bedroom for the remainder of the day.

  
  


But of course, life could never go as Renjun expected it to and when a knock came on the door, the head of Yuta peeking in with a tray with breakfast in his arms - Renjun knew he could no longer delay the inevitable. There were too many unanswered questions. And he was aware that only the two of them could confront what had happened the night before. 

  
  


“Okay. Let’s go outside?”, Renjun suggested and when Yuta nodded, he got out of bed and wrapped himself up in a fleece jacket.   
  


The two walked over to the balcony area in silence. The morning had a bitter bite to it and Renjun felt the cold air brush against his skin.   
  


“Everything was too rushed yesterday so I hadn’t had the chance to directly speak to you after you know...”, he watched as the older scratched at his head awkwardly. 

  
  


“Yeah...”, Renjun rasped. He folded his arms over his chest to keep himself warm. 

  
  


“Renjun I’m sorry” 

He doesn’t know how long they stood there for but it felt like hours. Neither of them dared to look at the other. Renjun set his sights on the enclosed forest and the birds chirping in the distance filled the silence.   
  
  


Renjun let out a sigh, “I’m not mad at you Yuta. It took me a little by surprise I’ll admit that much...” 

“I know. It just happened in the moment. I-I became so wrapped up in us becoming closer that I must have misinterpreted the situation”, the man explained now leaning over the glass railing of the balcony looking out, regret shown on his face.   
  
  


“And I really like being the one you come and talk to so I feel like I screwed everything up by kissing you. I did it without your consent and I hate myself for that” 

Renjun felt bad for the man. Of course, Yuta had his reasons behind initiating the kiss but Renjun didn’t know it had caused this much inner turmoil in the older’s thoughts. He placed a hand on Yuta’s shoulder and gave him a small smile. 

“Yuta it’s okay. It didn’t even last for 5 seconds and I'm not offended in the slightest about it. But I do dislike the fact that things have become unbearable between us and I feel _alone_ ” 

Renjun felt relief flood through his body when Yuta wore the familiar smile on his face. 

“You won’t have to be. Let's be friends?” As a wager, he glanced down at the hand the other held out and placed his hand in Yuta’s without a second thought, “Friends” 

The air between them felt breathable again and Yuta chuckled, “Just don’t act cute around me to be safe. That’s a dangerous weapon you possess” 

Renjun laughed along and held out his pinky to make a promise, “I’ll try my best” 

Their fingers were locked when the patio door slid open.  
  
  


“You two. Inside” 

Renjun sighed and Yuta patted on his shoulder apologetically, both of them making their way inside - the atmosphere warm between them once again.   
  
  


  
  
If there’s one thing Renjun was sure about since becoming a parent is having an instinct and right now, he _knew_ that something was wrong with Hyuck. When he returned to the room where they had been sleeping next to each other for the past few nights and noticed Hyuck tossing and turning around in his sleep, the father found it unusual. Hyuck also failed to wake up at the time he normally did every morning and that's when Renjun knew, he needed to prepare.  
  


Renjun took note of Hyuck’s rosy cheeks and watched as the boy groaned unconsciously in his sleep. Renjun sat down beside him and brushed his hair back, his forehead warm with a thin layer of sweat telling Renjun that the boy was running a fever of some sort.   
  


Renjun got a wet cloth and placed it over Hyuck’s forehead. The boy woke up at the feeling and cuddled closer to his dad.   
  
  


“I-I don’t feel so good Daddy” 

Renjun pulled the boy onto his lap and hugged him to his chest, “I know baby” 

When he had to rush the boy over to the toilet where he fell sick, throwing up into the bowl Renjun knew it was a matter for concern. The boy whimpered and trembled, not wanting to let go of his dad.   
  


“Yuta! Detective Lee!” Renjun hurried down the stairs looking for either man.  
  


Jeno made an appearance, and by Renjun hearing the shower on the lower floor he could only assume that it was the other detective occupying the space but he soon forgot as he rushed over to the man.   
  


“I need help please. Hyuck has a fever and he threw up twice. Is there anything that can be done?”, Renjun ran through his words out of panic. They were unable to go out but Hyuck was in need of medical attention.   
  


Jeno could sense it in the man’s eyes and quickly led him over the couch.   
  


“Sit down here with him”, Jeno grabbed the knitted throw and placed it over the small boy, “I’ll make a call” 

Renjun nodded and watched as the man walked off, quite adamant in his mission. Jeno was being thoughtful for once and Renjun was thankful because he was too stressed out by the situation at hand.   
  


Yuta came out not long after - hair damp and the fresh smell of citrus body wash filling the air as soon as he took a seat beside them.   
  


“Will he be okay?”   
  


And the thing is, Renjun didn’t know that for sure. A child having a fever and throwing up are alarming signs in itself and could have meant anything at this point. It came on so sudden that Renjun was a bit frightened. And Hyuck rarely got sick so it was unusual for him to see his son in this state.   
  


“I-I don’t know. I’m scared, we can’t go out Yuta” 

Yuta wrapped an arm around him, “It’s okay. Jeno will come up with a plan” 

And like that, they sat and waited. Hyuck fell asleep by the time the detective returned again.   
  


“Dr. Moon will be over in the next 20 minutes. He’s in the area so he shouldn’t be too long”, the man relayed and Renjun nodded. He anxiously chewed on his lower lip and looked down at the boy, worried for him. 

  
  


  
Dr. Moon entered the room with a friendly smile on his face. The pink paediatric stethoscope around the man’s neck stood out against the white coat he was dressed in. He carried a case in his hand and placed it down on the coffee table.   
  


“Nakamoto. Lee”, he greeted them and Renjun knew the man was older than all three of them in the room as he dropped the formalities but still politely. He turned his attention over to Renjun who remained seated on the couch with a drowsy Hyuck on his lap.   
  


“You must be Mr. Huang”, he said in greeting and shifted his eyes over the boy, “Is it okay for me to examine him?”   
  


Renjun nodded and moved the boy away from his neck. Hyuck began whining and Renjun soothed a hand over his back, “It’s okay baby. We only want to help you feel better” 

The man crouched down and reached into his case to pull out a thermometer.   
  
  


“Donghyuck I need you to keep this underneath your tongue. Can you do that for me buddy?”   
  
  


Hyuck had half a mind to nod. The doctor placed the device into the boy’s mouth and smiled, “Hold on tight for me” 

  
  


He retrieved a folder and Renjun looked down at the form he slipped out, some terms unknown to him, only meant for the doctor to interpret.   
  
  


Renjun noticed that although Yuta shifted from his seat as soon as the doctor arrived, both men didn’t move from the room - both of their eyes on the little boy.   
  


  
The beeping sound brought Renjun to look back down and he saw as the doctor nodded.   
  


“It’s definitely a fever. He’s running a high temp at the moment. I’ll quickly run a check to see if there’s anything causing his fever” 

Renjun watched as he held two fingers on the inside of the boy’s wrist and paused before removing them. He placed the stethoscope under the boy’s sweater and moved the diaphragm around from his chest to his back.  
  
  


“Heartbeat is normal so that’s good”, he said softly too focused on the boy.   
  


“I’ll just use the otoscope to see if there’s any infection that could be possibly causing the fever”, the doctor said looking over at Renjun assuringly, the father putting his full trust in the man.  
  


He pieced the instrument together and leaned into the scope to get a look inside Hyuck’s left ear. Renjun offered his hand to the boy who wrapped his fingers around tightly knowing his dad was beside him.   
  


“And the other one” The paediatrician shifted onto the next ear and exhaled, “Everything is fine” 

The doctor then placed his hands under the boy’s chin and felt around the upper part of his neck.   
  


  
“Okay. All done”, he said with a smile on his face, “I will however write out a prescription for him” 

“So I’ll be prescribing the Tylenol suitable for children - the oral syrup serves as the best as it’s comfortable for the little ones to consume. Tylenol will act as the fever reducer but make sure to give it to him in moderation. I’ll have to take a look at his weight as well” 

  
  


He placed a round disk on the floor and Renjun released the boy, holding him to stand up on the glass scale and the doctor also held a steady hand on Hyuck as the boy was too out of it to do it on his own.   
  
  


“Okay 15.5kg...I’ll also prescribe paracetamol, safe for toddlers that will help with any pain accompanying the fever. Make sure his dosages are in between 150-200mg, no more no less” 

He watched as the man jotted everything down on the sheet before handing it over to him.  
  


Renjun received the paper and bowed, “Thank you” 

“You’re welcome. Furthermore, just make sure he rests well and make him something that’ll help settle his stomach. Chicken soup would be the best. Have one of these knuckleheads go out for you” 

“I’ll go Taeil hyung”, Yuta said and walked over to them. Taeil chuckled, “Thanks Nakamoto. Take an identity card with just in case of anything” 

The man nodded obediently and almost immediately made his exit.   
  
  


Renjun watched as Jeno helped pack the doctors things away and when they were done, the man looked up at him.   
  
  


“Take him upstairs to rest”, Jeno instructed and Renjun nodded.   
  


He got up to his feet and held Hyuck close, “Thank you once again Dr. Moon” 

The man beamed, “It’s not a problem. If he doesn’t get any better you can have Jeno contact me, okay?”   
  


“Okay” 

With that, he walked off the two men falling deep into conversation as soon as he left. 

  
  
  
  


_Mark spat the blood on the ground and glared at the man before him. His lip was busted and pained like hell.  
  
  
_

_”I didn’t want it to be this way but you’re testing me right now Lee. So tell me where the kid is”_

_  
Mark kept his eyes straight ahead, “How many times have I told you Suh. I haven’t even gotten around to see him”_

  
  


_The man chuckled as he stroked over his now swollen knuckles, “You think my men and I will fall for it that easily? Who cares that you haven’t seen him. You can still be protecting him. The thing is you’re not being very smart about this”_

_Mark couldn’t give anything away now. He knew Johnny could beat him until he was blue in the face but they would never think of killing his dad’s only son. He knew his father would flip shit and wreak havoc so he just had to endure for now.  
_

_“Then who is?” Mark turned his head to face Johnny’s right hand man who stood to the side of them, arms over his chest as he spoke up, “Because I call bullshit”_

_“Call it whatever you want Jongin. I don’t know where he is”, Mark spat.  
  
  
_

_“The funny thing is Mark...about two weeks ago I sent two of my men to follow them. They were in the public eye,_ _oblivious of it all. But as soon as the hit was confirmed they’ve gone off the grid and that’s enough to tell me that they know something is off, don’t you think?, Johnny mockingly tapped his index finger against his chin._

_“So? What does that have to do with me?”  
  
_

_“Baekhyun” Johnny held out his hand and he watched as the other man scurried over with a folder in hand.  
  
_

_Johnny tossed the photos in front of the man and Mark saw photos of him entering and exiting the firm.  
_

_“Then explain why you’re seen walking in and out of Kim’s firm?”_

_”Work stuff”, Mark mumbled, “I’m having an issue with one of my manager’s so I went there for help. That’s all it was”_

” _Well then. You’re surely know who you’re fucking with. They are some hardcore people pretending to hide behind admin work but I know they took out three of my henchmen the night of the hit. I’m sure they’re behind taking the boy”_

_“They have nothing to do with that”, Mark straight up lied through his teeth.  
  
_

_“How do you know Kim?”  
  
_

_“I don’t. I met him for the first time that day”_

_He felt as a hand struck his face. Mark flinched at the impact of the hit on his left cheek, unable to fight back due to the tie restraints around his wrists. Johnny bent down grabbing Mark’s chin roughly, “You think this is all a game don’t you?”  
  
  
_

_” **You** are the one causing all of the complications. If only you never had the bastard child...”, the man spat_

_“Don’t call him that”, Mark was seething, “Do you think my dad’s going to be happy to know you’re putting hands on his only son? We might not be speaking but I’m still the Lee son while you’re the nobody”_

” _Chairman Lee put out the hit. I’m only following his orders”_

_“I’m not included in the hit so that’s saying something isn’t it?”_   
  


_“Just remember Mark...I pray for your father’s health because if he’s no longer around I’ll kill both of you without a blink of an eye”_

_Johnny walked away, “Suho let him go. See you around Mark”_

  
Renjun hadn’t been able to get a wink of sleep since he woke up in the morning. Donghyuck slept for most parts of the day and because the boy was sick he was being extremely clingy, not allowing his dad to move an inch. Even Renjun asking the boy if he could go to the bathroom was a fight on its own so he decided to stay put.   
  


He stroked over Hyuck’s hair to move the wet locks away from his face. He wiped at the sweat with a cloth and felt for his son but he couldn’t afford to remove the covers from his body. It was too cold to do so.

_Knock knock._

“Come in”, Renjun replied softly.

He was surprised to meet the eyes of Detective Lee. The man stood in the doorway and ran a hand over his hair.

”Hey. Is he doing better now?” 

“A tad bit. He’s still warm but hopefully after he wakes up I can give him some medicine”, Renjun replied staring at the boy who moved around restless on his chest. 

“You hungry?”  
  


Renjun’s eyes widened by the question and although it sounded so simple it was weird to hear it from the man. It was out of his normal character.   
  


But Renjun found himself nod, “I am. But I can’t get up” 

He chuckled and came to a stop when the other didn’t join in.   
  


“I’ll bring it for you. Yuta won’t be in tonight”

”Why?”   
  


The man shrugged, “Don’t know but I think he has an office shift” Renjun nodded and pouted to himself.   
  
  


“Is there anything you’d like? Heads up, I can’t cook. There won't be many options to eat from” 

Renjun found it funny and laughed, “Ramen’s perfectly fine thanks. Can you make ramen at least?”   
  


The detective nodded and Renjun winked, “I’ll have that then” 

Jungwoo, Chenle and Jisung took their seats at the diner and shrugged their coats off as the heat inside was enough to make anybody burn even though they were in the middle of winter.  
  


It had become a Friday tradition amongst the three to end the week off at different restaurants where they stayed late enough to avoid going home in traffic. 

When they settled and ordered drinks, the elder spoke up. 

"So how's work been this week for my two favorite dongsaengs?", Jungwoo had to raise his voice slightly over a rowdy group of work colleagues that was seated not far from where they were. 

"Hyung", Chenle groaned, "I had no absolutely no break this week. I had to shuffle around to reschedule and attend meetings that Doyoung hyung couldn't make" Jungwoo laughed and ruffled the younger's hair, "Cute. And for you Jisungie?" 

The man shrugged, "Eh. Yuta hyung does everything on his own so all I'm actually doing is making coffee and picking up food deliveries during lunch times. But I don't mind because then I can play Overwatch while I'm free" 

Jungwoo rolled his eyes playfully, "Of course that would be you Jisung. Can you believe that Jeno has only been in the office _once_ this week?” 

The others were simultaneous in their response, “No”

"Neither can I. But yes, the workaholic boss of mine has not been in this week and I don't know to do with that information yet" 

Chenle leaned in, "But they're assigned to a special case, right?" The three men looked around, knowing that having work related discussion were dangerous in a public space but no one seemed suspicious or interested enough in their conversation so Jisung continued, "Yes. But Yuta hyung has been in to work a few times this week" 

"Jeno took his work with him but it's strange for him not to come in even once. Even Doyoung hyung is baffled by it. Jen hasn’t taken a day off in his life. From what I’ve seen and heard...” 

"Has Jeno hyung always been this way?" The question was an innocent one since Chenle hadn’t seen the man more than twice if he could recall and he honestly didn’t know much about the man. Chenle started about 6 months ago and even then he barely saw the detective around in the workplace. He has heard of the renowned Lee Jeno but has never held a conversation with the man since working at the firm. 

Jungwoo drew in a deep breath, “When I was first employed as his assistant Jeno was exactly the way he is today. But Doyoung hyung told me that he hadn’t always been this way before. He’s younger than me for crying out loud so he had to have been naïve at some point. All I know is, he was in the police academy before he ended up here but I didn't ask any questions. I do believe that his father was the police captain at the station he was employed at” 

Jisung raised an eyebrow, “Didn’t hyung’s dad pass away?” Jungwoo nodded in confirmation, “Since then he has changed. I think it had something to do with the mystery around his dad’s homicide case. I think he’s angered by not having been able to crack the one case he needed to. Curiosity kills the cat and the old Jeno never returned after the incident” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuta and Renjun remains friends!! 
> 
> It’s a bit of a short chap but I’ll be sure to make it longer in the next one. 
> 
> Also, we’ll be seeing some progression between Jeno and Renjun too. Stay tuned


	6. Chapter 6

After two weeks of living in isolation, Renjun was slowly becoming used to his daily routine that consisted mainly of eating, sleeping and taking care of Hyuck. After Hyuck had gotten better, he noticed that the detectives were much more hands on in taking care of the tasks and responsibilities around the house. He often woke up to a spotless kitchen with breakfast ready and although Renjun was often stubborn about them doing everything, he eventually gave up knowing he wouldn’t be able to beat both of them.   
  


When Jeno got a call in the early hours that morning, Renjun had thought nothing of it at the time.  
  


He was seated in the living room, building a kids-sized puzzle with Hyuck who sat directly opposite of him.   
  


“Daddy!”, the boy whined, “Why are you not good at this?” Renjun chuckled, “Sorry Hyuckie. Daddy’s old now” 

“You’re not old daddy” 

“You think so baby?”   
  
  


The boy nodded, “You’re just a big baby to Hyuckie”

Renjun smiled and kissed the boy on his forehead, “I’ll prepare some cereal for you. Daddy will call when it’s ready okay?” 

  
  
The boy nodded obediently and Renjun sauntered off to the kitchen.   
  


  
Renjun was aware that the detective was taking a call in the space and hoped his presence wouldn't be minded.

Approaching, he could hear Jeno speaking in a hushed voice over the phone.   
  


_“Doyoung. This is not a good idea...”_

Renjun made himself known and the detective looked up at him before he mumbled a quick, “I’ll catch up to you later” into the phone before ending the call.   
  


  
“Hey”, Renjun said in greeting, “Is it your day or Yuta’s?”   
  


“Mine. Uhm I’ll be home this evening with Detective Kim...” 

Renjun looked up from the bowl he was filling with milk when he heard the weird tone in the man’s voice. He sounded a bit cautious almost as if he was filtering out information which was enough to create suspicion by the smaller. And Renjun did indeed find it odd at first seeing that the man feared almost nothing and was hardly bothered by irrelevant issues so he did nothing but brush it off.  
  
  


He raised an eyebrow and shrugged, “Okay? It’s not like Doyoung hyung’s a stranger so it should be fine, right?” 

“Yeah...” 

  
  
“Okay then. See you later Detective Lee” 

Renjun simply bowed his head as he left not knowing what the day had in store for him.   
  


Renjun took up an hour or two during Hyuck’s nap time to finally start painting. He sat and contemplated for almost 30 minutes on where and how to start but eventually gave up, simply letting his hand take over. He cleared his conscious of any thoughts that would block his process of creativity and focused on the blank canvas in front of him.  
  
  


It was still a work-in-progress when Renjun decided to call it a day - the canvas consisting of nothing specific, just a blend of colours that made up the background. He wasn’t quite sure what to paint as of yet but he knew it would come along eventually.   
  
  


The sound of Chopin's music filled the air through the vinyl player Renjun managed to snag from the living room. He had asked Yuta if he could use it and when he got the green light to, he placed it on the desk in his bedroom.   
  


The music offered a sense of serenity and took him back to a time where he'd be sitting in his home studio late at night, perched on his favourite wooden stool with his hand dancing along the canvas. He loved recreating some of his favourite art pieces, especially interpreting some of Van Gogh’s famous works through his own experience.   
  


A knock made him lift the needle on the vinyl player and he began making his way over to the door.  
  


He looked up at Yuta with a small smile, “Hyung”

When the normally cheerful man didn’t reciprocate his smile, Renjun was taken aback but didn't let it show.   
  


“Is everything okay?”, he asked in a soft voice. Yuta nodded, “I just wanted to check on you two” 

“Oh. Hyuck is still asleep and I just finished up painting” 

Whatever emotions lied in Yuta’s eyes betrayed his smile but Renjun didn’t want to probe about what it was bothering the man so he simply smiled, “Should I make dinner tonight?”   
  
  


“I was thinking of making sushi tonight but...” 

“No I love sushi. Forget I said anything”, Renjun slapped on his mouth turning around to see if his excitement had woken the smaller up. Yuta finally managed to chuckle, “Okay. Sushi it is tonight then” 

When the evening approached, Renjun had taken care of bathing Hyuck and freshening himself up. He slid into a cashmere cardigan and tucked his t-shirt into the plaid pants, going for a comfy look. He didn’t want to pitch up to the dinner table in his pyjamas so he settled on something casual.   
  
  


He carried Hyuck in his arms and tickled him along the way, the boy giggling and squirming around in his arms.   
  
  


When they reached the kitchen, Renjun gasped at the sight. He watched as Yuta skilfully prepared the sushi, the platter filled with various combinations of raw seafood.   
  


“Wow Yuta Hyung. It looks great”, Renjun said in awe at the aesthetically pleasing food making him all the more hungry.   
  


The man shrugged, “They don’t call me the Osaka prince for nothing” Renjun playfully rolled his eyes and set Hyuck down on a stool.   
  


“Didn’t Detective Lee say he’d be home by now?”   
  


Yuta glanced up, “He said he’ll be here soon. He’s running late” 

Renjun nodded and took his own seat watching Yuta in his element.   
  


Not long after, the three sat in silence as they dug into the sushi Yuta took some time to make for them. Renjun moaned, “It’s so good hyung. I’m never ordering in again” 

Yuta bashfully smiled concentrating on his plate instead of accepting the compliment. Renjun chuckled and looked over at Hyuck who was having a go at the plated shrimp and rice balls.   
  


“Enjoying it baby?” The boy nodded and showed a thumbs up, “Yummy” 

“Before I forget to mention I won’t be stationed with you guys for the next 2 weeks. I have a short business trip to Japan that I can’t miss”, Yuta said before lifting the shot glass of Soju to his lips.   
  


“It’s work”, Renjun exhaled, “There’s nothing else you can do...” 

“Yeah”, the other mindlessly nodded at his words, “One of my colleague’s will be here in my place for the while. Xuxi’s really nice so you don’t have to worry” 

“When do you leave hyung?”   
  


“Tomorrow night. Doyoung was going to send me off tonight but I wanted to say goodbye. Well we’ll be seeing each other again but I didn’t want to leave without saying anything and knowing Jeno he wouldn’t say a thing” 

Renjun was sad that the man would be leaving but it was for work and he couldn’t be selfish about the matter. In the end, Yuta owed him nothing. _He_ was the one who owed Yuta everything - for what the man and his partner have selflessly done for them. He almost wanted to ask why the other man couldn’t go in place of Yuta but in being a Japanese national, it made for convenience in the business and who was he to make decisions? It only made sense for Yuta to tend to their Japanese branch of affairs.   
  


  
Renjun swallowed it all down and smiled, “Have a safe trip hyung. Hyuck and I will be waiting” 

Yuta smiled in response and just like that, they sat in a peaceful silence finishing off what was left of their dinner.   
  


  
“Oh. That must be Jen” Yuta hopped off of the bar stool, “Hyuck do you wanna play games with uncle upstairs?” The boy jumped in excitement, “Yes Uncle Yuta. Let’s go and play Mario Kart!”   
  


  
Renjun could hear the slamming of car doors knowing it could only be the detective and their boss outside. Renjun got up, “I’ll clean up here while you guys go off and have your fun” 

“Renjun...” was all he heard from Yuta and he watched as the man said nothing else and instead walked up the stairs with his son in his arms.   
  


The door was pushed open as Renjun ran the first plate under the tap.   
  


“Was there much traffic today, Detective Lee?”, Renjun spoke unknowing of what was behind him. 

He heard the footsteps but there was no interaction in conversation, the man and his boss extremely quiet. He knew the detective was normally antisocial as well as snarky in person but he was used to at least getting a cheeky remark in response out of Jeno. When he went to turn around, Renjun regretted ever doing so in the first place.

The plate in his hand clanked against the sink but he paid no mind to it.   
  


He suddenly felt sick to his stomach, the food threatening to make its way back up. Renjun knew he was paling by the second and he was confused by what he was looking at. Least to say, his emotions were in a mess.   
  


His eyes met with the one person he trusted the most bringing out an uncontrollable frown on his face, _“Jeno-”_

He hadn’t even noticed that he had called the detective on his first name but the best way to describe the way he was acting was that it came out of feeling betrayed.   
  


He made eye contact with Jeno, not caring about what he was looking at - he somehow wished he could deny what he was seeing. 

Jeno nonetheless had guilt written all over his face and while Renjun felt it was justified, it was usually something he never saw from the detective.   
  


“Jeno”, his voice trembled slightly, _“Why?”_   
  


Before the man could answer, Doyoung took a small step forward.

He raised a hand up in defence, “Renjun. If there’s anyone to blame it’s me. Lee had nothing to do with this” 

Suddenly his mind went back to the phone call he overheard this morning and now had a feeling that it was this that was being discussed. Without his permission of course.   
  


Renjun felt bitter. He felt _mis_ _erable_. He was angered but most of all, his trust for the men before him has been shattered. Yuta must have known as well, which is why he rushed off with Hyuck and for that he was at least thankful.   
  


“Why would you bring _him_ here?”

Renjun’s eyes finally looked over at the man he promised not to see as long as he walked the earth.

He was standing face-to-face with Mark Lee.   
  


Well, the coward stood behind Detective Kim not looking up. Always running away from his problems and Renjun began to boil just from standing in the same room as him.   
  


“Renjun look we-” 

He cut Doyoung off with a look of rage. He knew it was his hyung and he was being impolite but what else would they expect by bringing Mark Lee back into his life? It wasn’t going to be all sunflowers and sunshine.  
  


“I don’t want him here”, Renjun stated firmly. Doyoung exhaled, “He can’t leave now. It’s too much of a risk” 

“Then I’m leaving. I’m going up”, Renjun turned on his heels ready to leave when he heard his name being called.   
  


He couldn’t help but stop in his tracks. He hadn’t heard his name fall from the pair of lips but hearing it now was as not flattering as it once used to be, all it did was make him see red.   
  


“Renjun please” 

_“Please?”_ Renjun turned around and looked right at Mark, “Please what? _Stay?_... That would be rich coming from someone like you”

Mark kept quiet and Renjun took the opportunity to take him in. Mark unfortunately had not changed in the past 4 years. Perhaps the colour of his hair and his bone structures became more prominent with age but his voice and those eyes, all remained the same. However, he was much thinner in build and he was sporting a covered up bruise on the side of his face. _He looked great._  
  


In the next moment, all that flooded through Renjun was pain. The pain he had gone through for the past few years. The heartache. And going through it all on his own. With all that Mark has put him through, he thinks he can stand in Renjun’s presence and get away with whatever act he was putting up? Renjun scoffed to himself.   
  
  


He was surely not angry at the other two. They didn’t know the history between Mark and him but he couldn’t contain his anger for them either. They brought him here. But Hyuck was right upstairs. So he needed to approach this carefully.  
  


“Renjun don’t be like this. I-” 

Renjun looked right past him and straight at Doyoung, “What is he doing here?”   
  


Doyoung knew better and tried to choose his words carefully, “He approached me and asked me to speak to you. I think it’s in the best interest for the boy. I’m hoping something good will come out of this” 

“He might not have told you _hyung_ but there’s a lot we’ll have to talk about before trying to resolve anything”, Renjun chuckled bitterly. Mark really had the audacity to show up here.   
  


“I want to. T-Talk that is”, Mark was whispering but the space was so quiet Renjun could hear it all.   
  


“Talk? You’ve finally grown a pair then” 

Renjun said nothing and walked over to the couch where he took a seat. He didn’t think he could stand for a minute longer because he felt like he was afloat at this point. He rubbed at his temple feeling a tension headache coming on. 

  
“I’ll be upstairs”, Doyoung announced, “Renjun. Jeno has to stay here to watch over everything. And to make sure you guys are safe” 

Safe. Renjun wanted to laugh and say that the reason that they were no longer safe was because of the man standing right in front of them. But he refrained from doing so. He knew he was going to have a long night.   
  


Mark took a seat on the furthest side of the couch and settled on looking down at his clasped hands.   
  


Renjun looked at the ring that flashed under the light and rolled his eyes, “Why do you still have that?”   
  


“I couldn’t just get rid of it. You gave it to me”, Mark said in a mumble.   
  


_”Happy birthday baby”, Renjun said leaning in to kiss Mark. Mark pressed his lips against his and they stayed like that for a while before the older finally pulled away after several seconds for both of them to breathe.  
_

_Mark rested his forehead against the smaller’s and stared into Renjun’s eyes, “I’m so glad to be spending this day with you. You make everything more special”_

_Renjun slapped his chest, “Stop being so cheesy babe”_

_“It’s true. My birthday was always just another day but since you came into my life, it feels way more special spending it with you”_

_Renjun beamed and pecked Mark’s lips once, “I’m glad baby. Wait, I have something for you”_

_“You do? You didn’t have to Jun. Being with you is enough...”_

_Renjun reached down into his pocket and pulled out the red box. Mark looked down as well and Renjun pushed it against his chest, “It’s something small. I hope you’ll like it”_

_“I don’t care what it is. I know I’ll love it”_

_Mark carefully opened the box and gasped. Renjun watched as he held up the two rings, “Jun-”_

_”It’s more like a promise ring”, Renjun started off taking one from Mark’s hand, “A promise for as long as we’re together. Which I hope is for a very long time because you mean a lot to me”_

_“Here”, Renjun opened his palm and when Mark placed his hand in his, he slid the ring on to his finger. It was a perfect fit.  
  
_

_Mark had a tendency to not cry but even he could see how glossed over his boyfriend’s eyes were.  
  
_

_“Yours too”, Mark whispered sliding the ring onto his finger - the matching rings shining under the summer’s night as they intertwined their hands.  
  
_

_Renjun broke free to wrap his arms around Mark’s waist and placed his head on his chest, “Happy birthday. I love you”_

_Mark rested his head on Renjun’s smaller shoulder and turned to the side to place a kiss on Renjun’s forehead, “Love you too. I hope you know I’m never taking this off”_

“Take it off”, Renjun muttered and Mark sighed, complying by slipping the ring off and placing it into his pocket.   
  


“Renjun- I feel as if I can’t say sorry because it will never take back the fact of the matter. And it will never take everything back so I won’t start by apologising” 

“You’re right. You would look worse if you tried to” Renjun never made eye contact with the man in front of him simply because he couldn’t care to. What good would it do to give attention to the person who singlehandedly ruined your life? And your son’s. Renjun was done playing the nice guy. Mark Lee had it coming honestly.   
  


“Jun I-”

_“Renjun”_ , he corrected and Mark nodded, “Renjun. I do apologise about the fact that I never said anything about my family” 

“Clearly you know where family lies”, he spat. He couldn’t believe Mark was overlooking the fact that his family was after his own son.   
  


“I was protecting him and you back then”, Mark said softly, “My way of doing it was wrong I know but I did what I thought was right at the time” 

“But it has gotten us to this point and they’re still after him”, Renjun said matter of factly. Mark couldn’t see that whether Hyuck was 2 or 62 they’d still be after him. They weren’t married when he fell pregnant with Hyuck so of course his family would never have been satisfied.   
  


Mark exhaled, “I know. I thought when I left dad would leave me alone” 

“Mark. What is your plan?” Renjun was beginning to get exhausted at this point. He really wished he was in bed and resting.   
  


“You can see what talking to Johnny Suh has done”, he chuckled emptily referring to his face.   
  


“And you think your father will go easier on you? Don’t be stupid Mark” 

“He won’t. But I need to time to think”, Mark sighed.   
  


  
“Well think fast. Your son still has a hit out on him” 

  
  


“I’m going to fuck Johnny Suh up if he touches any one of you” 

“And your father?” Renjun saw the hopeless expression on Mark’s face.   
  


“I don’t know yet. There’s still some things I need clearance about but I’ll have to be careful around them so they don’t catch me out” 

“Mark”, Renjun said as a warning.   
  


“I know I know. Just _please._ I wouldn’t have gone to Doyoung hyung if I didn’t know how serious this was. I had a feeling they would be after you” 

Renjun blinked and looked away, “How? How did they find out?” He remember posing the question to the three clueless men a week ago but now he was sitting in front of the only person who could give him an answer.   
  


Mark shrugged, “I can’t exactly say how but I remember my dad scheduling to meet me about a month ago. I was surprised that after all of these years he wanted to see me but it wasn’t what I expected it to be. He dropped the bomb on me and showed me a birth certificate that had my name on it, stating me as the father. He asked if we secretly got married and asked if I had been hiding it from the public but I said no. Maybe I should have said yes, things could have been different but they would have found out eventually that it had been a lie and it would just have further angered my dad” 

Marriage? Renjun hated that the concept of marriage was placed over a child’s life in this case. Korea prided on marrying before having children and Renjun hated this country for it. He wished they had moved when they had the time to.   
  


“I should have left”, was all Renjun said. Mark shook his head, “It would have been harder for me to have protect you and easier for them to get you” 

“I don’t need your protection. We’ve been fine on our own”, he growled. Now Mark thought he was some protector? The irony of it all.   
  


“I know you don’t I’m sorry” 

Renjun took in the back of Detective Lee that stood facing out at the patio door. It was dark outside so there was nothing fascinating beyond the glass windows but Jeno was stuck, not moving an inch. He could see how tensed up the man was and felt apologetic that he was the one to hear all of this. He already knew Jeno wasn’t too fond of Mark so he could only imagine how the man must feel being in Mark’s presence knowing that was the one who screwed up.  
  


“I’m too exhausted Mark”, Renjun said truthfully. His eyes felt heavy and his body was taking a toll on him. He ran a hand through his hair, “Can we talk some other time? This is very sudden for me” 

“Of course”, Mark breathed out, “I’m sorry. I couldn’t make any calls for Doyoung warned me that I was being tracked. We can talk whenever you’re ready. I know you have questions” 

Renjun never said anything and went to stand up. He pulled his cardigan closer to his chest and nodded, “Then...I’ll be off” 

  
“Renjun!”   
  


He had a mind to turn around and Mark rose to his feet fighting with himself to say whatever he wanted to but as soon as the words left his mouth, the father was surprised.

“I know I don’t deserve it but can I- can I see him?”

“You’re right. You don’t”, Renjun said as a first defence but didn’t move from his spot.

He wanted to keep Hyuck away from Mark for as long as possible seeing that he abandoned them and Hyuck was never really curious in asking about him. But after much thought Renjun concluded that in Mark seeing the boy, might push him to do something. 

“Jeno”, he called out softly. The man turned around to him and offered a small smile in consolation. Renjun already felt better looking at the man who he knew would protect them until the end, even when Mark leaves. 

“I’ll just go and get Hyuck” Jeno said nothing and nodded his head. 

Renjun’s feet dragged with every step he took. One step he decided against his decision, the next step he told himself that he didn’t have the right to keep Hyuck away from his other father. It wasn’t his decision to make. It was ultimately Hyuck’s. He wanted nothing to do with Mark Lee but Hyuck had a part of Mark Lee that was undeniable and for that, he needed to do what was right. 

He pushed on his bedroom door and caught the three on the bed watching an animation on the TV. Doyoung sat up immediately while Yuta began assessing his face. 

“Renjun...” 

“I’m gonna take him downstairs”, Renjun announced and both men stayed quiet. Yuta was the first to speak up a few seconds later, “You sure?” 

He simply nodded, “I thought over it and figured it will do Mark good to see him so he can get some sense into that head of his”

“That make sense”, detective Kim reasoned and he felt a bit better with his decision. He felt happy that he could rely on the three men knowing he was no longer alone in this and struggling, they would support him no matter what.   
  


He focused on Hyuck and picked him up from where he lied in between his two uncles.   
  


“Hyuckie”, he said placing the boy on his feet. He crouched down and smiled warmly at the boy, “There’s someone daddy wants you to meet. Is that okay with you?”   
  


The boy nodded and chewed on his finger, “Is it someone scary daddy?”   
  


“No baby. He’s really friendly” He pinched Hyuck’s cheek for being so adorable and laughed. Hyuck could always cheer him up, no matter the situation.   
  


“Hyuckie. It’s your daddy I want you to meet”, he said stroking the boy’s hair out of his face. He looked into his son’s eyes and saw nothing but curiosity within them.   
  


“I thought you were my daddy” 

Renjun smiled, “I am baby. He’s your other daddy. Is it okay?” 

Donghyuck nodded, “Okay daddy” 

“Okay come. I’ll be by your side so you don’t have to be scared about anything” 

He bowed in greeting to the two men and held onto Hyuck’s hand as they exited the room. The walk went so quick and the next thing he knew, they were downstairs already.   
  


Mark saw them and got up from the couch. Renjun saw Jeno push on the patio door, stepping outside to give them privacy that he deeply appreciated. He had to thank him later. Renjun was unsure why his eyes kept moving over to the other man.   
  


“Renjun...” 

He picked the boy up in his arms and looked at Mark, “This is Donghyuck” 

He was sure that Mark knew Hyuck’s name by now but he didn’t want to weird the boy out. Hyuck hid his face away in his neck that he always did around strangers and clutched onto his jersey tightly. Renjun chuckled, “Baby. It’s okay” 

He stroked his fingers through the boy’s curls and smiled, “He’s shy”

Mark was too stunned to respond to him. The man stood frozen as if he was seeing an apparition. It would be emotional for any parent seeing their child for the first time so Renjun wouldn’t hold it against him, Mark must have been feeling a lot too.   
  


Renjun knew he was the middle man that would bridge them together. He gently pulled himself away from Hyuck’s hold and the boy looked into his eyes. He nodded in assurance and Hyuck squirmed, a sign to move out of his arms.   
  


He watched as Hyuck took tiny steps in Mark’s direction and it reminded Renjun of Hyuck’s first few steps of his life. The fear of falling, of being alone - he could sense it all in the boy’s steps.   
  


Mark said nothing and placed one knee on the ground patiently waiting for the boy.   
  


Renjun had never seen Mark Lee cry before but he watched as a single tear ran down the man’s face as he looked over at Hyuck. Mark was smart enough to wipe it away to not let the boy see it and smiled, “Hi Hyuck” 

He held out a hand and Hyuck took his hand.

He watched as Mark held onto the tiny hand, stroking his thumb along the boy’s knuckles.   
  


“You’re beautiful Hyuck. You look just like your Daddy”, he said softly. He watched as Hyuck placed a hand on the man’s cheek examining his face.   
  


“I saw you on TV”, was what he responded with. Mark chuckled, “You’re right about that buddy. Did I look cool at least?   
  


Hyuck nodded and Mark nodded back, “That’s good” 

“Daddy said you’re my other daddy” Mark didn’t have it in him to respond and Renjun could see the regret on his face. Mark sent an apologetic smile his way but said nothing else.   
  


“Come on baby. It’s almost bedtime”, Renjun spoke up noticing that it was almost the boy’s time to sleep for the night. Mark got up with his eyes still glued to Hyuck who now ran over to him. He jumped into his dad’s arms and Renjun’s breath was knocked by the impact but he managed to hold onto the boy.   
  


“Say goodnight Hyuckie” The boy gave a small wave and Renjun rubbed a hand over his back. Donghyuck handled the situation really well and he was proud of the little boy.   
  


“Goodnight Mark” 

“Goodnight. Thanks Renjun” 

When he placed Hyuck back in his place, he quickly excused himself to the bathroom but ended up pushing on a random door, walking into a room and closing the door behind himself. He sunk down to his knees when he reached the bed and broke down.   
  


As strong as he thought he was, seeing Mark Lee was quite overwhelming and he couldn’t stop the tears from coming. He hoped no one would hear him.

He pressed his face into the sheets to muffle his cries and felt the hole in his chest expanding the more he cried. Why did life have to be so complicated for them? He wondered why he was cursed in his previous life and had to live through the punishment in this one.   
  


He cried for their current predicament. He cried for Hyuck. He cried for old time’s sake. Mark had opened up some wounds tonight and seeing him all contributed to Renjun’s breakdown right now.

It was when he heard the click of a door that he knew which room he was in. He tried to stop himself from crying seeing the man in front of him but he failed.  
  


“J-Jeno”, he sounded broken but that was how he felt on the inside. The man walked over to him and effortlessly lifted him up from the ground. He placed him on the edge of the bed and took the seat beside him.   
  


“Did he say something while I was gone?” Renjun had no energy to respond and shook his head to say that it wasn’t the case.   
  


He was shocked when Jeno held his face in his two hands and thumbed the tears away. Renjun hated himself for crying but he desperately needed comfort at a time like this.   
  


“I’m s-sorry”, he stuttered out in between a sob and Jeno said nothing pulling him in for a hug.   
  


The silence remained between them, the only sound being Renjun’s sniffles. He held onto the man’s shirt the way Hyuck did to him and he knew why it could be seen as comforting. Being in someone’s embrace was enough to calm you down and give you reassurance. 

He breathed in the musk scent and dug his head further into Jeno’s neck.   
  


“I’m sorry I didn’t say anything” The man’s deep voice vibrated against his own chest that made him shiver. Renjun weakly smiled, “It wasn’t your place to say detective. I’m not mad at you” 

“It’s okay. You can call me on my name. You’ve said it enough already” 

Renjun chuckled and slapped the man’s back under his touch, “Shut up” 

“Feeling better?”, he said pulling away. Renjun poured at the empty feeling but nodded nonetheless.   
  


“How’s Hyuck doing?”   
  


“Better than I expected. He’s grown so much” 

Jeno hummed and Renjun noticed how wet the man’s shirt was with his tears. He reached and smoothed his hand over the shirt, “I’m sorry” 

“Don’t worry about it” 

“Did Mark leave?”   
  
  


“Lee and Doyoung left a few minutes ago. Hyuck and Nakamoto also fell asleep on the bed”

Renjun nodded and watched as the man grabbed a jumper from one of the drawers, “You wanna sleep in here? I’ll take the couch” 

“No! I’ll just take Yuta’s room” 

“Sure?” He nodded and watched as Jeno pushed the sweater over in his hand, “You can wear this tonight. To not disturb them” 

Renjun nodded, “Thank you. For everything” Jeno said nothing and just bowed his head.

  
  


Renjun doesn’t really know what came over him but he leaned up and placed a small kiss on the side of Jeno’s face. He ran a hand over his shoulder and smiled cheekily, “Goodnight detective” He walked out of the room without another word. 


End file.
